Tears Of An Angel
by nlightnd
Summary: Seras sheds tears over the fate of the man she loves and he's shocked that anyone would cry for any reason over him. He never believed anyone could truly love or accept him. SxA....Right now this is rated T but may go up in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own this story but not the characters contained within...they sure don't belong to me or I'd actually have money!

A/N: I'm not sure what all will be in this story so I'm gonna give you a warning to cover most of it. This story may or may not contain fluff, a sense of humor, or a lemon. It WILL contain language and violence. Obviously, this will be AU and the pairing...AxS, as if you didn't know. :)

Tears Of An Angel

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Seras, Victoria was on her way home from her job as a lounge singer in the local club, The Glass House. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt, flare legged blue jeans, a blue jean jacket and her favorite black heeled boots. Her heels clicked, echoing on the continuing sidewalk. Looking at her watch, it was briefly after two am. Sean's going to have a fit, she thought. It was much later than she'd originally told him, but, oh well, he'd have to get over it.

Seras had been with her boyfriend, Sean Flanery for about two years. They were mostly happy and in love with the exception of a few temper explosions. Other than that, everything was great! Her being late was one of the few things that pissed him off bad enough to start an argument. Which, to Seras, there was no point in arguing and she detested it. So she tried to keep things smooth and she attempted to keep him happy. Trouble was, she couldn't seem to give him the one thing he truly wanted...intimacy. She just wasn't ready to part with her virginity. Something the blond had stubbornly clung to throughout her life and it just wasn't a commodity to be sold to the highest bidder or the first one to offer either.

Her solitary trek continued on as she made her way to her apartment where Sean was waiting. Every step she took, she couldn't help but to feel a heavy rock of uneasiness sinking down to the pit of her stomach. Every step, the feeling sank lower and felt heavier. Glancing around, the worn out girl expected to see a few other people scattered on the streets heading home after a late night, but there was no one.

Fog was beginning to rise and settle in from the ocean. The temperature remaining steadily cool with the wind slightly blowing. The wind as it moved, gave a swirling life to the grayish-white haze. In Seras's eyes, parts of the fog appeared to be fingers and they seemed to be reaching out for her. With this sudden, unexpected fog, Seras was creeped out. She just knew some person would be a jerk, jumping out at her and scaring the hell out of her. Then, after she recovered from her fright, she'd rear back and punch their face for their stupidity!

Never feeling so alone in her life, Seras, in all her foolishness, called out,"Hello. Is anyone out there?" Nothing. Only silence greeted her inquisition. Quickening her pace, she hoped to reach her apartment soon or she just might faint from being scared out of her mind! All her life Seras had loved the night. As a little girl she'd go out late, shortly after the midnight hour to stargaze, one of her favorite hobbies. The twinkling lights were easier to see in the country than the city with all the street lights and high rise buildings projecting and reflecting light bright enough to interfere with her hobby.

The blond walked even faster as she heard footsteps falling behind her. Fear choked her throat and not a sound could her voice make. Terror clamped down hard on her heart; pumping adrenaline and rushing it through her body. All her muscles felt geared up for some unknown attacker. Seras felt the urge to strike first and then run like hell, but she hadn't a clue how much distance lay between them. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Forcing herself to turn around she saw no one. And the footsteps had ceased with no other sound.

The wind gently lifted Seras's short hair tousling it and causing it to appear like she'd just rolled out of bed. That same breeze stirred the edges of her jacket moving the ends back and forth in it's silent playfulness. Looking down at the sidewalk, "Chill, Seras! There's nobody but you. Nobody but you. Get that through your thick head."

Immediately following her short conversation with herself, she felt a pair of phantom fingers caressing her neck. Frightened, Seras closed her eyes. But at the same time, she found she enjoyed the touch. The young girl, however, was having trouble convincing herself that it was just the wind and nothing more. A darkly, haunting voice echoed in her mind.

**_"Just the wind, hmm? Is it or isn't it?"_** The voice laughed at her confusion.

Chuckles filled with sadistic amusement filled her mind and the air around her. Seras's fear felt no bounds. Glancing down, her hands were trembling so badly that she was sure that a fainting spell was imminent. "Hello? Anyone there?" Once again, no answer. This gave her a small boost in courage needed to address the entity or person responsible for the attack on her and her senses. "Who are you? Show yourself."

Each time, her questions or requests were met in silence. Seras was growing aggravated and agitated fast. Raising her head high in what she hoped was an act of defiance, she loudly stated, "Whoever or whatever you are I'm not afraid of you. So back off!"

Facing front, her feet began the familiar journey home again. As soon as her heels pounded the sidewalk, the steps behind her resumed. She stopped. They stopped. There was definitely a pattern involved and the guilty person refused to speak or get close enough for her to make any sort of educated guess on who it was. Seras muttered, "Hell with this! I'm getting out of here!"

The spritely blond broke into a sprint attempting to put some distance between her and whoever was stalking her. As she ran, she listened for feet pounding the pavement, only she could hear nothing but the sound of her boots. Chancing a glimpse around, she'd noticed the fog had become thicker and darker. This was extremely weird she thought. They'd never had this kind of fog here in England before.

Seras was still running as hard as she could. There was a street corner approaching fast. A form dressed in black jumped out at her; causing her to scream. Her attacker slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved her into the alleyway and against the wall.

His raspy voice spoke harshly to her. "Shut up and don't say a word! You speak and I'll slit your throat. Understood?"

Seras nodded her head rapidly to show her understanding. She was afraid. That was for sure, but anger was bubbling up too. Anger that this man was doing this to her of all people.

Violently, he shook her to prove his point and drive it home. He pulled a knife and placed it on her throat. "Now, give me all your money and anything else valuable and I just might let you live."

Playing the meek little girl, she asked, "Really?" Appearing grateful for offer just laid on the table, she waited until he'd let go of her and then she kicked him square in the balls. Shoving him to the ground, she hauled ass; running like her life depended on it, which it did. She could hear him yelling death threats and insults, such as the infamous "bitch" word. Could he not come up with anything better than that?

One minute, he'd been rolling around on the ground in agony and the next, Seras slowed down enough to turn her head and grab a look. Surprised, she put on more speed because the villain was on her heels like a hound from hell!

Out of nowhere, Seras was pushed by an unseen pair of hands and she hit the concrete hard. Her head hit the pavement harder than any other part of her body. Excruciating pain resounded in her head, her vision swam and then she passed out cold. She never heard the sounds of her attacker being pummeled by an unknown rescuer, nor did she witness his calls and cries for help.

The shadow hissed in displeasure at the mortal's attempt to harm Seras. He mesmerized the robber to come closer. Standing closer than arm's length apart, the shadow grabbed the male human. Rearing back, he struck without mercy, without leniency. No pardon for him. No excuses. Nothing. Drinking enough to insure his survival, the dark form stared into the cutthroat's eyes and persuaded him to take a walk in the street.

The thief had no sooner began his walk when he was struck with a bus; spreading blood and guts while satisfying the dark form's cruel streak.

With the trash dealt with, the shadow went to the young girl's side. Bending down, he deftly picked her up in his taut arms holding her close. Instantly, his fury calmed at being so near to her. Feeling her body shaking from the trauma she'd experienced almost caused him to lose control again. That wouldn't be good since there was no one close by to take his anger on; making some soul pay for the mortal trespass regarding the blond in his arms.

Slowly she stirred, awakening little by little to glance around at her surroundings. Hearing a deep laugh, she looked up to see blood red eyes gazing at her. Her eyes widened at the color of his orbs staring down at her through narrowed eyes. The man holding her smiled showing a hint of fangs. Hysteria opened up and downed her in one gulp.

The man spoke and tried to calm her down. "Glad to see you're still in one piece, Seras. I'd have been extremely disappointed to find you otherwise."

Finding her voice, she said with a small voice, "Who are you?"

Amused by her curiosity, he answered, "A dream, Seras, just a dream. Go back to sleep." Locking his crimson colored eyes with her bright blue ones, he caught hold of her will and imposed his on top of it. "Seras, you want to sleep. When you get home, you will sleep through the night until you awaken later today." He pushed his command hard to break her stubborn will. He felt it sway and then it gave completely. Success! "Now, I want you to repeat what I just told you." Patiently he waited to hear his command repeated back to him.

"I want to sleep. When I get home, I'll sleep all night and awaken later today."

Beaming, he said, "Excellent! Now...sleep." His seductive voice had dropped below the irresistible pitch and she didn't stand a chance to refuse anything he commanded while under the influence of that voice. Looking down, he saw she'd obeyed and went back to sleep.

Disappearing into the fog, the tall, dark figure headed in the direction of Seras's apartment. Moments later they arrived. Setting her down in the doorway, ever so gently, the shadowed man bent down further to kiss her forehead and then her lips. It was the type of kiss that lover's parting bestowed on each other.

Regretfully, he straightened up and rang the doorbell and hid in the shadows. He wanted to make sure she was found and wasn't left there all night.

Moments later the door swung open and a young man about twenty-five or twenty-six, dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes was staring down at Seras in worry and dismay. "Seras? What happened? Are you okay?"

Sean couldn't wake her so he scooped her up carefully, carried her inside and shut the door behind them.

The shadow mentally swore that he'd return for her. She belonged to him and with him. Seras was his angel. An angel sent to save him. He just hoped she'd try to save him. After all, would what's left of him be worth saving? The mysterious figure disappeared using the shadows to head home and get some rest for the upcoming day.

A/N: This was just a little something that hit me a couple of nights ago and I'll probably due a few chaps. I just don't know how many. A lot of that will weigh heavily on how many people review and if they like it or not. Anyway, thanx for reading...r/r... please... :)


	2. Dark Knight In Tarnished Armor

Jennifer: I'm pleased that you liked chapter so much! Also, I'm pretty happy that you thought chapter 1 a great set up for the chaps to follow! Thanx:)

Starlight: I'll try to keep it as interesting as I can for you and here's your update. :)

alucardgal: Hey girl! Here's the next chap so you can find out just what is gonna happen next:)

Ludifer: "Almighty nlightd, huh"? I'm actually sort of speechless for once! Never been called that before so thank you very much! I'm really happy that you loved this since it was a new project and basically the plot bunnies slapped me with it like they did for a couple of my other fics! I have to say I'm in the same club as you with being a sucker for AxS! I just love their personalities and think they make a great couple because they can be written so many ways. And I bet you'd do a great job of writing a story centered on them cuz I've read your stuff and I love it! I'm hooked on your story Donor Number... and basically, I just love to read your stories! Hint, hint... hahaha... Anyway, hope you enjoy this most recent addition to this story. :)

Naikoru: You bet I can do more. Especially since you asked so very nicely:)

Kyra: You may expressed a few words, but they were received loud and clear:) You wanted more so I shall give it to you. I'll keep on writing and try to make it better and better for you and all that read it:)

Neonlights: Dang, you really, really wanted an update soon, didn't you? hehe... I'm only happy to oblige since you really liked it that much! And yes, eventually during the plot line, Seras does cry for him. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 since I don't like repeating this freaking things! Also, the only character really belonging to me so far is Sean and that's it! Enjoy chapter 2!

Tears Of An Angel:

Chapter 2: Dark Knight In Tarnished Armor

Alucard stood front and center before his master, Integra's desk. Currently, the glacial blond was ranting and raving; giving him a dress down she thought he'd not soon forget!

"Alucard, I can't believe you! First you allowed two humans to see you, then you hypnotized one of them to take a walk out in front of a bus! How stupid can you get!? And another thing, why did you take the girl home? She would've woken up and been just fine, but no, you had to go and put your nosy vampire ass into the whole situation." Crossing her arms, Integra fought the urge to take a baseball bat after the arrogant git and beat him to a unrecognizable pulp. "Our clean up crew had a hell of a time taking care of that bloody heaping mess you left behind! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Personally speaking, I had a great time tonight. Thanks for asking. You should've come along and we would have had such fun. You could've let your hair down and truly lived for one night. Oh, well, regrets are for the living anyway. I regret nothing. Maybe next time you'll come along for the fun." Eyes narrowing, the tone of his voice mockingly continued, "Could it be the sound of jealousy ringing in here?" Appearing by her side, his next words echoed lightly in her ears. "Would you want me to take you in my arms and carry you as I did her? Or is it that you desperately wish to be so free of your constraints that, for one night, you could fly and just be yourself. What would it take for you to lighten up and realize you only have one life? This place, this organization, Hellsing itself, will be here tomorrow and the next day. You might not be. You have to make that choice."

His spoken words wrapped around her skin and gave her a slight case of goosebumps. "Forget it! I don't want you to ever touch me that way again."

Her voice dripped with icy scorn as much as his had oozed seduction and heat. "Keep trying and wishing, Alucard, but it'll never happen." Her face and voice softened somewhat with her next statement. "The offer is appreciated however." Staring back down at the papers on her desk, "Now, for tonight, you have another mission. This mission, for all purposes, is not your typical shoot, kill and maim. For starters, you won't be doing any of that unless trouble shows up."

"So just what kind of pansy mission are you sending me out on?" The vampire's curiosity was piqued. He couldn't help but spout a small smart assed comment at her. It was in his nature and would never cease or go away. "What have you gotten me into, Integra?"

"You are two escort and protect a young lady by the name of Seras, Victoria, who's the daughter of a prominent English businessman and kin to the Queen. He's been receiving weekly threats to his daughter's existence from an unknown source, however, our sources believe that the threatening letters are being sent from a recent new order of society for freak vampires. And just last night, the letters were stepped up from literary threats to actual gruesome, macabre human corpses. So until these threats are eliminated, you are to protect her with your life, Alucard. I will not allow failure. And should any sudden outbreaks of activity occur around here, I'll call for you and send Garreth or Walter to watch over Seras."

He feigned boredom, crossing his arms and shrugging at the mission he'd just been briefed on. "So, now, I'm just a glorified babysitter now?" Rolling his eyes he could just imagine the bitchy brat that would be under his care from here on out.

Smirking, the blond took hold of a picture on her desk. "Somehow, I find it hard to believe that you'll refuse this mission. Not that I'd let you, of course, but I'll bet this girl is right up your alley!" She handed him the picture and waited for the reaction to come.

Accepting the object from his master's gloved hand, his bloody, red eyes widened in surprise. The female in the picture was HIS Seras! There could've been more than one Seras, Victoria in England, only there wasn't. Good thing for him. The picture had been taken in bright daylight. He admired the short blond strands caressing her face; her eyes such a bright blue that they'd rival the sea. He thought to himself, 'This is my lucky day!' and then he allowed his passively, bored mask to fall back into place.

It was too late. Integra had seen every expression that had crossed his face. Her servant was definitely attracted to the girl and that would more than likely force him to stick closely by her side. Alucard was the best that she had, but the drawback for him was that he had to sleep during the day. But if it were truly freaks coming after Seras then they would also have to sleep during the day as well. Too many variables already coming into the situation; Integra massaged her temples gently, encouraging the burgeoning migraine to go away.

"Alucard, do your best not to embarrass me, please? And that's not just a request, consider it an order. One that I expect you to obey. If you refuse, punishment will be severe!" Slamming her fist down on the huge, wooden desk, Integra accented her action with her words. "Trust me, Alucard, you really don't want to know the sort of punishment for failure to carry out any of the orders that I've charged you with. Do you understand, servant?"

"Promises, promises. You know I love a good torture. So how will you spank me?" Alucard purposefully threaded his words with heavily induced tones of enticement and malicious teasing.

Frowning at the boldness of his words, she gave him an evil stare worthy of Alucard himself. Growling at him, "Get...out...of...my...office...now! Go see Walter after you leave and then head to your new mission post. I believe you already know her address. Go straight there when you're done with Walter."

The mercurial vampire straightened his posture bowing his head slightly toward the young woman. "I accept and acknowledge these orders. What about the approval should it require the need for invokement?"

"Should you need my approval you will have it. Just contact me in the usual way and permission will be given. All the same control restrictions apply so don't think you can go haywire without my being with you. Dismissed." She watched as Alucard backed into his shadowy void. "Wait, Alucard." His exit halted and he paused to listen. "Make sure you take plenty of supplies with you and you know to what I'm referring." Blue eyes unwaveringly met fiercely lit crimson ones. She'd never back down on certain things where he was concerned.

"Understood. Don't worry. I won't feed on the unknowing masses no matter how much fun it'd be. It's such a shame life can't be what it once was... the ladies, the impalings and the screams! The torturous fun and blood that I used to bathe in without a thought."

Integra observed his face as it became animated with such callous, psychotic and feral light. Occasionally when the vampire spoke of his past he sometimes put her on edge. The horrendous things he'd done would make any mortal, and sometimes immortal, shudder with a sense of self preservation and fear.

Malevolent laughter spilled forth from his lips. He deemed it his job in his unlife to darkly tease and taunt the Hellsing heiress. He enjoyed her screaming and shouting! Those sounds briefly reminded him of his former life before he became entrapped by the Hellsing forefather himself, Abraham Van Hellsing. Damned old man couldn't have left well enough alone. The vampire was cursed to serve his family forever but he wouldn't say that serving under Integra didn't have it's moments. She had more fire and strength in her than a hundred mortal men! She was surely one that was worthy of his gift, but she'd never accept due to her heritage and sense of overbearing pride in her family's honor.

"Farewell my master." Alucard shut his train of thought down quickly. Opening the dark void he stepped inside in search of Walter. The portal closed behind him leaving Integra alone in the huge room with silence pressing down on her.

Walter had just finished making a slight adjustment to Alucard's Jackal. The vampire would be extremely pleased with the addition! Picking of the soft cloth, he polished it until it met with his perfectionate approval. Walter's eyes slid from side to side. "Alucard, I know you're there so stop hiding in the shadows." Lifting his black gloved hand, the aging butler sent out a thin silver wire to strike out the gathering shadows. Without turning, he knew that he'd hit his intended target.

"You never miss a thing do you, Walter?" The towering creature left his hiding place to reveal his form to his friend. "The Angel of Death still hasn't lost his touch. When will you come back to the field again? I miss our night's of massacring the freaks, getting drunk and spinning the bullshit!" His face expectantly awaited the retainer's response.

"Alucard, you know as well as I do that it won't be anytime soon. I enjoying serving Sir Integra and I refuse to leave her side." The entire time, Walter never stopped polishing the metal in his artful hands.

"Yeah. I just bet you love serving her. Or are you referring to the other ways in which you serve her? I've heard the two of you late at night, you dirty old man!" Alucard stoutly attempted to hide his grin from the man in front of him.

"Really? And just what were you doing with her so long ago? I'm sure you weren't just teaching her The Vampire Basics 101, were you?" One good turn deserves another. At least that's what Walter believed.

"Touche, Walter! Seems we both have had a slice of icy pie!" What the hell? Alucard was stunned to find a pistol pointed directly at his face.

"Do not ever disrespect her that way in front of me ever again, Alucard. I don't care what you're reasons are and this is the only warning you'll ever get from me on that subject." The butler coldly appraised his lecherously, insultive behavior. "You're one of my oldest, closest friends, but I won't tolerate remarks like that made about the lady that runs this organization!

Alucard grinned so that his fangs barely were concealed beneath his upper lip. The sadistic vampire patted the retainer on his shoulders. "Welcome back, Walter. I really missed you, Angel of Death! I was beginning to think they'd sucked all the fire out of you." His red glance slid to the weapon held tenderly in the older man's cautious grasp. "What have you been up to, old man?"

"I shouldn't even tell you after you made those remarks, but since a young lady's safety may depend on this I couldn't in good consciousness allow personal feelings to interfere. So pay attention." Flipping a small switch on the handle of his pistol, Walter ejected the magazine from it's resting place. Removing one of the bullets he held it under Alucard's nose.

"It's a bullet, Walter. So what?"

"Patience. And yes, it's a bullet. Really, sometimes you're powers of observation are so keen and stunning!" Sarcasm laced his words heavily. "Back to the subject. You've used mercury ignition bullets before and I've made an improvement to them."

"Really, Walter, go on." The creature's curiosity had gotten the better of him and so easily too.

"They are still the same bullets, only on impact they completely scatter. Oh, also, they contain holy water to accompany the mercury and silver that have been put into each round. It will be the equivalent of watching mini fireworks explode in front of you. And one other thing, on impact each round will fragment, and should any freak be standing close by, well, let's just say he'll go down with his friend. The fragmentation is about five feet, so make sure that you're not too close when firing or you might get a dose of your own bullet."

Walter loaded the ammunition back into the clip and popped the magazine back into the Jackal. Handing the pistol over to Alucard, Walter felt pride at a job well done. The look in the vampire's eyes were thanks enough. It was pretty funny to watch a vampire holding a pistol and looking at it with the eagerness and happiness of a child with a new toy or a piece of candy.

Alucard held the Jackal straight out in front of him level with the floor. Staring down it's sight, he tested the weight and found that the changes didn't really affect it's handling after all. Walter was a god when it came to designing weapons and ammunition. Eventually, he'd die but his creations would live on. "Walter, I'm itching to try out this new ammo. I will report to you after it's initial testing and breaking in. You know I expect great things from it just like everything else you've ever made. I'm sure there will be no problems. And another thing, you made the Jackal a little bit heavier didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted a little bit more weight to compensate for the lighter bullets and I also made it just a little bit longer so the handle needed the added weight to counterbalance for the ammo and the slightly more elongated barrel. So there you have it." Reaching down to the floor, the former Hellsing operative turned retainer sat a huge black, heavy bag down on the table at their side. "This is your supplies for the next week. This bag is a specially refrigerated unit that will stay cold for several days, up to about six days, to be precise. So my advice, when you get there, stow a couple in the young lady's freezer where she won't see them so you'll have a couple of back up packs. Alright, I'm done here. Integra said that you were to gather your things and leave immediately for Miss Seras' home to start your mission. Goodbye and good luck, Alucard."

Walter left the room leaving the vampire to his chaotic thoughts. Snatching up his newly acquired bag, Alucard already had everything that he needed. It's a good thing vampire's always pack light, their possessions are usually things that can be quickly abandoned if it were required. Taking the time to glance around the room, he was ready to see the fun this mission would bring! At least he'd be away from the manor and Integra for a while! For once his master would have the beloved peace and quiet she so often sought after with him around. Melting into the gloomy shadows at the edges of the room, Alucard left a part of his larger than life presence behind so Walter wouldn't feel completely alone.

The absurdly tall vampire stalled for a moment and stared at the back of the manor. Integra stood at the windows in her study watching him through carefully shuttered eyes. Raising a hand, she waved it briefly and then dropped it back to her side and then she disappeared from behind the panes of glass. Turning back away from the large house, he vanished into the wind and commanded it's currents to take him to Seras. She was his mission and it was going to be a pleasure for him to fulfill.

Moments later, he stood outside the door leading in to Seras' home. He heard two loud voices arguing. Listening carefully, he noted that one of them was a brassed off male and the other, distinctly, was a agitated and upset female. Instinctively, he knew that Seras was in there having a fight with her boyfriend. If the situation got out of control, he'd be there to shut it down and fast! All part of the job now, but he'd do it even if it wasn't his job. The volume of the voices escalated into shouting. Damn! They'd have the police on their doorstep if this continued!

"Sean, it's not my fault! My father did this without my permission, without even asking me about it or how I felt! Did you think that I arranged this?"

A second of silence cut through the angry voices.

"How am I supposed to know? Hell, Ser, you work at a club where guys ogle you and you openly flirt right back! Have you ever wondered how that makes me feel? And now, there's this man that's been assigned as your damned bodyguard and he's going to be staying here twenty-four seven and I have no say so! I thought that we would make decisions together, but I guess that's not gonna happen!"

Another few seconds of silence.

"Stop being a prick! My father did this for my safety! I don't approve the manner in which he went about it but I have no choice. It's all said and done now and he'll be arriving within the hour. So get over it!" Her voice grew somewhat softer. "I love you and I'm sorry that you're having trouble with this, but so am I. We'll get through this, but I'm afraid with these crazy people sending me these mentally disturbing letters and then the bodies! If they're not afraid to kill indiscriminately, then they won't be afraid to come after me."

Silence echoed her emotional argument.

"But what about the guy that will be staying here? I've already been ordered by your father's goons to be gone before this bodyguard arrives!" Sean spat. "I refuse to stand by while he stays in this house with you alone. Hell no! That's not gonna happen."

"You don't exactly have a say in the matter. You'll only get in the way and I will not put up with any harassment from you towards him! He's here for me, to watch and protect me. That's it; nothing more."

"Please, I've seen all the movies where shit like this happens. A female being threatened by an unknown person, a hot bodyguard hired to protect her and soon enough, the two of them are screwing like bunnies! And then, the poor boyfriend is left out in the cold like last week's trash! That's what will happen and you mark my words, Ser."

"Oh, please. This guy will probably be old, bald and fat and uglier than molded lasagna! Get real and get a grip!"

Outside the vampire smirked. It was time to make his grand entrance. Reaching out with his index finger he rang the doorbell. Patiently he waited while the voices hushed trying to erase all evidence of their verbal lashing.

Swinging the door open, Seras looked at Alucard. "Yes? May I help you?" The petite blond took in his strange attire. Red, wide brim hat, dark boots, gray Victorian suit and to round out the quirky ensemble was a dark red duster billowing gently in the breeze.

"Seras. I'm your personally assigned protector sent by your father and Integra Hellsing." He inclined his head slightly at her showing his respect.

A male, brunette with dark green eyes came up behind Seras. "Who's this?" Sean jerked his head at the male standing on the doorstep.

Uncertain of how to proceed, she bit her lip and said, "Sean, this is..."

"Alucard. That's what you may call me."

"Sean, this is Alucard. Alucard, this is Sean." Meeting Sean's gaze, "Sean, Alucard is the bodyguard assigned to me."

"Hell, fuck, no! Old, bald, fat and ugly, huh? Bullshit! Ain't no way I'm leaving you here with him."

Alucard glared at the ignorant fool. He was about to influence him to leave when Seras interrupted.

"You don't like it then get the hell out and don't come back! You don't own me! No one does. If you really cared for me, then you'd understand and attempt a stab at patience. You know what, just go ahead and get your things and leave. Don't call, phone, write or stalk me. We're through. I'm tired of all the arguments. We spend more time fighting and making up then actually coexisting and getting along. It's time to go our separate ways and you know it. You've known it but didn't want to admit it." The blond resolutely crossed her arms and watched the shock spread across his face.

"Just like that? Two years and you're going to throw it all away the minute he shows up? What did I tell you? He's been here like five minutes and I'm already last week's fix! You'll regret doing this, I promise you!"

Suddenly, Sean was shoved against the door frame. Alucard's figure towered over his. "Is that a threat? You touch her and I'll send you to hell myself! Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah. Crystal."

Alucard released his hold on Sean's shirt and stepped back. "Leave. Now." The menace flowed around the hunter blacker than the surrounding night. It's thickness convincingly forced the other man to retreat and go his own way. Alucard's eyes glared at the male's back through his glasses and he fought the urge to laugh at the man's misfortune. After he heard the way the male yelled at Seras his opinion had been formed and he thought the guy a total asshole.

Her lilting voice called him back. "Well, come on in and make yourself at home. Are you hungry?" She turned and squeaked. He was right behind her. Funny thing being, she'd never heard him enter her house bringing in his things, nor did she hear the door close behind him. 'Odd', she thought. He must be one of those very quiet moving guys. The ones that you never hear or see until, for some, it's too late. Good thing he was on her side!

"I'll eat later, but thanks for the offer."

Seras showed the vampire to the room down the hall from hers. "This is where you'll be staying."

The room was spaciously decorated in his favorite color...black! He sat his bag on the bed and looked around. Cautiously, he opened the closet door. It just so happened to be a walk in closet that was more than large enough to accommodate his large frame. Expediently he put his things away and headed back to the living room where he saw Seras huddled up on the couch sipping what smelled like hot chocolate.

Eyeing him from head to toe, she admired his looks and build. He was one really, hot bodyguard. "So, Alucard, how'd you get stuck on this joyride?" She knew he was familiar to her, only she didn't recall ever meeting him. From the moment she'd opened her door this had been a troubling variable.

Sitting down across from her, the ebony haired vampire removed his hat and coat before easing down into her plush, overstuffed hunter green chair. "Not really sure how I managed it. Guess I'm really popular with my employer and your father. Who knows?"

Realization slapped her upside the head. Oh! I know where I know you! It was you the other night. You were the man who saved and rescued me from that jerk on the street! I've been wanting to thank you ever since that night. Hell, you even brought me home and you didn't have to do that. I can't believe this!

Alucard's eyes met her blue ones. Should he deny it? She was supposed to have forgotten everything so what had happened? Damn. Life was full of problems today. Oh, well, he'd just have to move on and hope he didn't do any irreparable damage. "Are you sure that it was me? This is a big city after all."

Her eyes brightly shining in the early stages of hero worship, "Aw, come on, admit it! Or were you on a mission and that's why you're being secretive and denying the whole thing? You can tell me. I've got clearance, at least I think I do."

"I"m sorry, Seras. I'm not allowed to discuss previous missions with anyone except my main superior, Integra. That's the way it must be for the safety of all people involved." Alucard pushed the envelop trying to pass as human. It was difficult for it'd been at least five hundred years since his rebirth into the role of a creature of the night.

Chagrined, she bowed her head. "I apologize. You're right. I must not pry. Tell me about some of your hobbies, your adventures. Anything." Excitedly, she leaned forward, her smile so contagious and effervescent, her laughter seemed to easily bubble and flow from her. "I'm curious to hear what kind of life you've lived! You must have gone to many exotic places and met many wonderful people. Right?"

Her words were only too true. They struck a chord deep within... the chord of discontent, of loneliness. How easily she brought it to the surface in him. No one had ever achieved that before. She was already peeling back layers that it took Walter years to discover.

Inhaling deeply, the vampire crossed his arms behind his head and let his eyes wander in remembrance. "I've met so many people in my lifetime that I can't even remember. But as a child, my parents were executed before my young eyes. I grew up a hardened cynic for every time I reached out for that brief moment of happiness, it was snatched away. After so long, I just gave up trying. Sad to say, but it's true. I have no other family than those I work for and work with. They're all I have. Seras, I'm just like any other red blooded male. I've seen things, done things that I'm both proud and ashamed of. All these things are apart of me and always will be. I still have to do things that are harsh and cruel, but it's my job. Anyway, other than that, there's nothing to tell. I am as you see me. Nothing more, nothing less."

Chancing a glance at her face, he was sure he'd see disgust and shock there, but he saw neither emotion on her lovely face. "I don't care what you've done in the past. You saved me the other night and your actions then are what I'm basing my opinion on. There's nothing you can say or do to change that."

Smiling, he asked her, "Why did that male, Sean, call you Ser?"

"It's just a little nickname that I've had since a little girl. It's nothing important." Her cheeks flushed with the rising heat in her body while under his intense gaze. "When I was a little girl in school that's what all my friends called me and it stuck." Cocking her head, she shrugged casually.

Nodding his head, he plowed headfirst into familiar territory. "Seras, can you tell me about these threats you've been getting? The more I know, the more prepared I can be; the better chance I'll have at protecting you at all costs."

Crossing her legs underneath her slim figure she began to spill all the information he wanted. "First it was little things like letters being left on the doorstep. They'd say things like,'Daddy's little girl will soon breathe no more', 'Enter the gates of hell on the devil's arm and your death will bring the truth to light.' They kept saying things like these and then one day, the culprit started leaving mutilated animal corpses outside with my name carved into them. Just this week they've stepped up their aggression by dropping off horribly disfigured human bodies! Do you realize how badly that stinks? On top of that, it makes me angry for those that have been killed for this insane, evil game they're playing! Those same people will never step foot in their homes again or see their families! How tragic!"

Tears welled in her deeply troubled eyes. Slowly, one by one, they trickled down her cheeks. Sadness, worry and even greater yet, fear, crashed down on top of her pressing the air from her lungs. Struggling to breathe, the petite girl hitched for breath, unable to get enough. She'd tried so staunchly to pretend these threats meant nothing, but it seemed everything had finally caught up to her. "Alucard, do you think the other night was another attack on me?", she asked between hard fought for breaths.

Vampire that he was, he swiftly moved to her side. "I don't doubt it, but then again, I don't know that for sure." Lightly he took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Staring into her eyes, he willed her to breathe. He willed her to calm down and just breathe. "Seras, hear me. You will calm yourself. Breathe. There's no sense in becoming hysterical and you'll just make your breathing worse. Everything will be alright. I promise you on my own life. Nothing will happen to you, I swear to you here and now." His low, deep tone calmed her as no shot of whiskey could ever hope to achieve.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God! How'd you do that? One second I'm completely off my rocker and I can't breathe, the next you're speaking and I'm as calm as if I'd just had half a bottle of whiskey. Alucard, you're even better than Xanax!" Seras held her hand to her chest tightly, relieved at the lack of stress that was no longer centered there. The man sitting beside her was nothing short of a miracle and she was ecstatic that he was here. "Thank you so much, Alucard, for what you've done!" She grasped his hands and dropped them just as quickly. "You're so cold."

"That's the story of my life. Never stay in one place long enough to get warm." Came the puzzling statement.

"Would you like for me to turn the heat up?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she asked him, "Alucard what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Are you sure that's a story you want to hear?"

Raising her head from her broad, male pillow, "Yes. If you don't mind telling me."

"Alright, but you better go pour yourself a stout drink because you're really gonna need it after this!" Relief and anxiousness flowed in his veins. Finally, someone else to share a part of his historic life. He'd have to reveal his true nature to her, but then he could influence her to forget him. If he couldn't, well, he'd come to that fork in the road when it approached.

Seras rose at his behest to go get that drink. She came back and he smiled at what she held. She'd brought no glasses but just a whole bottle of Jim Beam. "Think this will be calming enough?" She sat back down beside him. There was this huge feeling that she couldn't shake. It wasn't nerves. She couldn't really explain the emotion welling up inside.

"It's whiskey, isn't it? Trust me, it'll be perfect. Okay, sit and get comfy because first, I have to show you something rather unbelievable. But what I allow you to see will make the unbelievable, believable. You have to promise me that you'll be calm. Just know that you won't be hurt in anyway." Peering into her eyes with raw need, need for her to understand among other things, he waited for her answer.

"Alucard, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why are you wearing sunglasses at night? Is it to keep up your reputation or something?"

"No. It has to deal with what I'm going to show you. And I need your word that you won't freak out on me and go ballistic.'

Solemnly, "You have my word, Alucard. I'll do my best that I can promise. Just out of curiosity, is it that bad?"

Tugging down his shades momentarily, he revealed to her his crimson eyes which were burning brightly. Then the shades were back in place as quick as they'd been moved.

Seras gasped. "You're one of them?" Remembering her promise, she felt betrayed. She didn't flinch, but her body shook with trepidation. Would he finish what they started? What would he do? Apparently, the man who'd rescued her the night before was only an ideal that rested in her head. He was no longer existent. That broke her heart for she had believed that the man beside her was the one.

"I am _not_ one of those damned freaks! Get that in your head right now. Had I wanted to harm you, I had plenty of time and excuses to do so. I've watched you for so long, Seras, that I'd never let any harm come to you. I'd kill anyone who tried! Now as to the worst thing I've ever done...it would've been about fifty years after I became the vampire I am today."

"There was a young village girl that I was close friends with and you might even say we had feelings for each other. Many months we saw one another and had little liaisons away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, we didn't escape prying eyes for long. Shortly after, Esabelle discovered she was carrying my child; she was worried and for good reason. The local villagers hated my presence because they thought I was evil. One of them had caught the two of us together and had gone to her father and three brothers, telling them of our deeds."

While I slept, they interrogated my love, and in their eyes she was already guilty and condemned a heretic, regardless of the fact that she was devout in her prayers and regularly attended church. None of it mattered to them! They took her out, tied her to a stake and disemboweled her; killing our child and her too. I felt her pain, the baby's pain. I felt it all. Worst of all, I heard her screaming my name and there wasn't a damned thing I could do to help her!"

Tears formed in his eyes at the recollection of his beloved. Had it really been so long since her death? With the telling of the next part, his red eyes glowed with an unholy light and he spoke with a slight, menacing growl.

"The very second the sun set, I rose and went to find those responsible for their deaths. One by one, I stuck each of her traitor family members on a pike; slicing them open and letting their entrails slide out with their organs and blood. I cared not for their shrieks of utter pain. I loved it! Their screams and curses gave me power. Truly, I enjoyed the torture I inflicted on those that killed a beautiful, peaceful woman. I dug my fangs into their necks and ripped the skin to shreds, forcing them to bleed out even faster. And her father, who didn't deserve the honor of being such to her, I saved the best for him. I whipped him with a cat of nine tails, which tore his back into bloody ribbons, then I tied him up naked behind a horse and drug him over the rough, rocky terrain. His marvelous screams filled the night and gave the wolves something to sing about for several nights to come."

"And I didn't stop there either. I made him relive the last moments of his daughter's death. It hurt me like hell, but it hurt him much worse than it did me. I thought of myself as her justice. Call me the hand of revenge if you will. Finally, I tied him down to a bed of spikes. Using a large hammer, I pounded on every inch of his body until his form had inched down to the very end of the spikes creating the bed. Once I was finished with him, I went into the village. There I drank my fill from the villagers, slaughtered them all and burnt the remains of the people and houses to the ground. After my revenge was completed, I left there never to return. Shortly, thereafter, I was caught and bound by Hellsing.

"I won't lie to you, Seras. I'm a monster, but at the same time, sometimes I feel shame for what I did then. Parts of it I will never regret, but there's other things that cannot be forgiven." Shrugging, he said, "You wanted to know the worst thing I've ever done. That's pretty much it that I can recall." Staring down at her, he figured that he'd see fear, disgust, loathing, anything but what was there now.

Seras felt the pain in his soul through his dark, horrid, macabre story he told. Her soul wept for his. She wept for his lost love and child killed through other's judgmental actions. Tears flowed so quickly she couldn't stop them. She couldn't imagine carrying the burden of this for all the long centuries. No wonder he felt so much pain and loneliness. It was no bigger surprise that he had this super hardened facade that he presented to those he met along the way. If she had her way, she'd crack it wide open and leave him nothing to keep her out.

Alucard tenderly gathered her into his arms and the two of them stared out her window into the night. Neither of them said a word for fear the uneasy silence would shatter. Seras was slowly coming to terms with his nature and thought she was afraid, she'd still cried for him. The small girl in his arms had shed tears over his misery and pain. But what good was pain if it didn't make you stronger, right? For now, he intuitively knew that they were on shaky ground and hopefully, in the days to come the two of them would come to terms over the dark story uttered tonight.

He whispered over the top of her head thinking her to be sleeping due to her quietness. "Don't turn me away, Seras. I wonder if you can accept me?" He heard her faint reply.

"I won't. If you can accept me then the least I can do is to return the favor."

Smiling, the vampire lay his head on top of hers and waited for sleep to claim him. Trouble was he couldn't stay here too long. When the sun rises, he'd be really dead!

As if reading his thoughts, the mysterious girl in his arms rose from her seat and tugged on his hand. Getting to his feet he followed the petite female down the hall into her room. He noticed that her bedroom was completely blocked off from any and all UV rays. Perfect.

"I can't sleep with a damn when the early morning light starts streaming in so I had adjustments made. Like it?" Her eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Bet I do." Locking the door, he joined her standing beside the door. Both crawled in and snuggled tightly against each other.

Both were thinking the same thing. This thing between them was happening way too fast. Relationships such as those usually didn't last long, not long at all. But then again, maybe destiny, itself, was at the wheel guiding them. You couldn't always depend on destiny to get it done for you. A person needed to act for theirselves and take responsibility for those actions. Seras and Alucard both wondered if they'd end up getting burned by their current path. If so, it would be a baptism by fire that'd engulf them both.

A/N: There's chapter two for you guys. I know it was a long read and I'm not sure how long this story will continue. If I keep writing long ass chapters like this, it'll be over in two chaps probably! Anyway, your comments are more than welcome on this subject. Have a great weekend! L8r!


	3. What Now?

A/N: I'm going to do this a little bit different. Instead of writing out all the thanx I'm just going to do it in the following list. If there's any questions that any of you have, I'll address those and comments to you personally in a seperate email from now on. I appreciate you guys so much! I'd like to thank the following for reading and leaving behind their great reviews and helpful comments:

alucardgalDaysOfTheNight  
TrunksgirlBlaze27  
Koori Youkai Hime  
Ludifer AnaDragon  
Hikari  
Turok1  
EmeraldoftheFlame  
GoGothGirl  
blackwolfgirl88

Disclaimer: Check back to chapter one. Sorry if it was blurry for you guys since I was drunk when I typed it! hehehe...just kidding... ;) Standard warning applies regarding language, adult situations, possible fluff and lemons, or strawberries (as a past reviewer calls them) and violence. If any of the previous is not your forte then consider yourself prewarned and stop reading now. For the rest of you...happy reading:)

Tears Of An Angel  
Chapter 3: What now?

Seras stared straight out of her living room window, sipping on a fresh, hot cup of coffee while her mind revisited last nights events. So much had happened last night she wasn't even sure if it was a dream or not. To think that the man that had been hired to protect her wasn't even a man at all. He was the original vampire that spun legends into the campfire horror stories that they were. He wasn't the freak versions that hunted her, playing with her mind and senses. Alucard was the real thing. And for some reason or another she felt so inexplicably drawn to him. Could it be a result of vampire magnetism? Who knew?

The sun was just about to set when a knock sounded at her door interrupting her pensive thoughts. Setting her cup down on the coffee table, she hurried to see who was at the door. A deep voice penetrated her mind, saying, "Seras, do not go outside! It's imperative you stay inside."

Curiously, she whispered,"Are they out there?"

"Yes. They're out there waiting for you to leave the safety of this house. Not that it really matters, but they could get in if they really tried."

Alucard's sudden appearance at her side caused her to jump slightly. Temporarily, she'd forgotten who he was and she wasn't entirely certain of his abilities. All of that would be rectified shortly Seras promised herself. If he was going to be staying in her home the least he could do was share with her what he could do. After all, she didn't want to be caught offguard with the freak vampires running loose. "Alucard?"

His crimson gaze swung in her direction. "Yes?"

"What are they doing? Can you tell?" Seras was almost afraid to ask about the activities carrying on outside her domicile. Biting down on her lip, she hoped they weren't leaving behind more mutilated corpses with evil, murderous messages carved into them or written in blood; splattered on the sidewalk or the brick walls to her house.

"Suffice it to say that they're leaving you another present." Grimly, the vampire relayed everything to her, leaving out the grotesque details. Hopefully he'd be able to get outside before her and clean everything up so she wouldn't have to bear witness to the night's horrific, ritualistic killing performed by the freaks.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, she gasped in horror. "No!" Acting before her brain could play catch up, she ran from Alucard's side, threw open the door and sprinted outside. She caught Alucard's muttering of ,"Foolish, stupid girl!", and she gazed on the freaks messages to her. A naked male was stretchd tautly across the bark of a tree and nailed upside down to the huge oak tree in her front yard. At first glance, she surmised him as dead, but his eyes suddenly flew open and quickly he began trying to speak to her only his gag prevented from being understood. Running to his side, she almost threw up as she looked over the nails in his hands and feet. He'd been crucified, like in biblical days, only it'd been done with him hanging upside down instead of rightside up. Blood streamed from his hands and feet covering his body in a thin, sticky blanket. The smell alone was enough to keep her away, but she ignored it and searched for a way to help him. Pulling down his gag, "Sir, are you all right? What can I do?"

His voice sprang forth in ragged gasps. "Help m-my w-w-wife! Please! I-I beg o-of you! See t-to her f-f-first!" His eyelids lowered and his breathing became more shallow as his body struggled for air. Seras turned around to see if she could easily see the man's wife lying around anywhere. Dark whispers beckoned her closer. Slowly walking around to the back of her house, she cautiously peeked around the final corner. Shock and revulsion gripped her as her stomach began it's revolt at the horror her eyes viewed. There, laying so still on the ground was the gentleman's wife. She was being held in place as a male creature appeared to be having his way with her as he drank her blood. Her small painful cries abruptly ceased as he withdrew the last precious drops of blood from her body. Seras gasped as tears rose to her eyes and she clasped a hand to her mouth, praying the vampire hadn't heard her.

She turned to run and ran into a solid mass of flesh covered muscle.Blue eyes slowly panned upwards in unhidden fear. Her eyes swept up the form until she reached his face. Opening her mouth, she attempted to scream but nothing would come. The freak snarled at Seras, baring his fangs dripping with blood and saliva. His eyes lustily glanced over her petite body. What pleasure he'd derive from her! That much was evident. "Poor, poor, little, daddy's girl all alone with no one to save her." Grasping her by the throat,"I'm gonna make you scream my name!"

Slamming her heard against the brick wall, he grinned at her slight groan of pain. "A little too much for you already, Seras?" Leaning forward, he inhaled her scent. She smelled like strawberries and wine mixed together. Intoxicating. Her blood was calling to him and he couldn't resist any longer. He licked her neck at her pulse point and gained amusement while she shuddered under his touch. Just as he was going in for the strike, Seras punched him hard in his throat and he immediately dropped her to the ground. "You bitch! You will suffer before you die, I swear it!" Eyes lit with killing intent, he rose from his kneeling position throwing punches.

Seras blocked most of his hits and landed quite a few of her own. She was just as surprised as the freak she fought when suddenly she hit him with such force that he flew backwards a good twenty-five feet. "Whoa! I never knew I could do that!"

The freak stared at her half in awe and half confusion. That had never happened to him before at all. "What the hell?" A regular, mortal girl shouldn't have been able to do that to him. His eyes narrowed as he studied her petite physique.

"I do have brothers, you know? Had it not occurred to you that I might've learned a few things from them in my lifetime?" Truthfully, Seras already figured out that what she'd done had nothing to do with what she'd learned from her older brothers. Technically, though, they weren't really her brothers, although she considered them as such. They'd been adopted before she'd been born because her parents had been told they couldn't have children, so they had adopted two boys. Then six years later a miracle occured...Seras was brought into the world. But the freak in front of her needed to hear none of that. She was preparing to defend herself again when a menacing voice growled from within the shadows gathering under the full moon.

"If you value anything, such as your life, you won't lay another hand on her." A shot rang out from the dark and metal projectile nailed the freak to a tree. A figure dressed in black, head to toe, walked into the light. His face was hidden under a black mask. He was about to approach her when he saw a tall form appear behind her and wrap her in his protective arms. The man in black saluted her and turned to walk away and she noticed a patch on his arm, but couldn't remember where she'd seen it before.

Alucard stared down at the fragile looking girl in his embrace. "Are you alright? My apologies for taking so long. I relieved the man nailed to your tree of his pain." He saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Seras. It was only a matter of time before he became something you'd rather not see or deal with. He'd already been bitten and practically drained. He was well on his way to becoming a ghoul. The rest of your attacker's party has been dispatched and our on their way to deep, burning depths from which there's no escape." He let a chuckle slip past his lips and felt her censure at laughing over someone's passing, even one such as a freak. He'd have to make her understand just what they were about. Maybe he'd get it through her head.

Seras wondered who the man in black could be. Had he been there the whole time, waiting for the opportune moment? And the patch on his arm...what had it meant? She'd have to dig deep in her memory for that. Or perhaps she could ask Alucard into making her remember. She knew it occupied his mind as much as hers by the narrowing gaze that he watched the quote, unquote, hero as he retreated to the shadows from whence he came. "Alucard, what are we going to do with all these human and unnatural remains?" Her small nose wrinkled in distaste of their conversation.

Her father or someone else in his employ usually took care of this, but they weren't here tonight. It was just her and Alucard here to fend for themselves. That in itself spoke of the confidence that Alucard's superior and her father had in the vampire. He must be pretty damned good for him to be assigned to her alone. Her father had been so frightened and concerned over her safety that it seemed she'd had an army of men guarding her at times.

Alucard broke into her thoughts the moment he mentioned his master's organization. "Hellsing is on their way to dispose of everything left behind, including the bodies and the dust piles from deceased vampires. Right now I suggest we get you back in the house with a stout cup of whiskey. You do have some, don't you?" Grinning at her, he still wondered what it would be like to tease and taunt her the way he does Integra sometimes. Only he wanted to push her buttons a little; find out what makes her tick. If his observations were correct so far, she was just a gentler version of Integra Hellsing.

Seras nodded. "I always keep some for when I want to get downright trashed and soused!" Looking towards the direction where the mysterious man disappeared moments ago. She eyed her protector in curiosity. "Alucard, do you know who he was? There was a patch on his shoulder that seemed familiar and I can't place it. There's something about it that I can't put my finger on and it's really bugging me." Seras found herself completely stumped regarding the patch and it's wearer.

Alucard smiled down at her. Her astuteness was amazing during the small battle in which she'd fought. And the whole time she'd fought that freak, she never knew that it was he who'd been fueling her movements and fury with his own. For a short time, she'd been his puppet, however unaware she'd been. Her righteous fury had added to his outright rage making a dangerous combination. Only he'd controlled both of their anger, propelling into a physical direction. If only that fake imitation of a vampire could've seen his face...that's what was referred to as a Kodak or Mastercard moment! Either way it was priceless! Alucard thought back to when that freak had his face in hers; ready to dine on her rare,virgin blood,she'd refused to back down. She'd shown tremendous courage! It was an extremely rare occurrence to meet a man of that caliber, much less a woman.

He'd felt her fear. In fact, her anguished emotions washed over the ancient vampire in a continuous onslaught. Unrelenting; refusing to ease it's stranglehold, Alucard pushed through their newly formed link from the night previous. A tiny seed of doubt took root in his mind that he just might not reach Seras in time. He'd been in the middle of his own fight and couldn't get to her fast enough, so he'd sent a part of himself to her through a mental link he'd formed with her the previous night. The moment she'd opened up to him, he'd taken advantage of the opportunity to dive into her mind, establishing a point of contact for later.

Seras asked her question again regarding the unfamiliar man and the patch he'd worn on his uniform.

"I don't know who your rescuer is, but I do know the patch. I've seen it, been around it, and I know about the background surrounding it. The patch is worn by members that operate within the parameters of Hellsing and are also members of that same organization. So whoever your mystery man is, he belongs to Hellsing. Let's go back in and we'll discuss this at length where it's warm. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good." Alucard pulled Seras tightly to him and held her close as he vanished into the air and reappeared in the living room. With a glance, he started a fire. Pushing her gently down on the couch, he went to the kitchen and instantly came back with a glass of whiskey and two glasses.

Raising an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me, Alucard?" Her tone was teasing but in a way she was seriously inquiring of his intentions.

"I don't have to try. And if I wanted to do that, I could've seduced you last night."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were too vulnerable and there's too much emotional baggage existing with your whatever you want to call him. You weren't prepared for anything like that. You're not ready for something like me."

"Is there anyway to be prepared for something like you?"

The Hellsing hunter turned temporary bodyguard smirked. "Now that would be telling, now wouldn't it?"

Seras rolled her eyes at his cockiness and slammed down her glass of whiskey in one gulp. The amber, emotion, calming liquid slid down her throat creating a fiery path as it went to her stomach; settling heavily as it hit. Moments later, however, she didn't care.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at how quickly she disposed of her drink. "I never knew you were a heavy drinker. I bet you could put Pip to shame!"

Smiling at him through a buzzed state, she asked, "Who's Pip?"

"He's one of the mercenaries employed through Hellsing. He's a Frenchman, so he likes to eat, drink, be merry and seduce women like they're going out of style. He's actually been called the 'Don Juan' of Hellsing."

"He's that bad?"

"Yes, he's that bad. I'd never expose you to him, he's such a terrible influence. That and I'd be concerned that he'd turn his head in your direction. Couldn't let that happen. Your father would be one very pissed off man!"

Mentally, Seras screamed, 'Aha!', and she knew she had him. "You wouldn't happen to be a jealous vampire, now would you?"

Suddenly, a dark prescence grew all around her, surrounding her. Alucard had moved from his chair to the couch right beside her. He leaned in close to her. So close she didn't think she could breathe. For the first time, she felt danger, towards her, emanating from the vampire assigned to protect her.

"Alucard?", her voice whispered shakily. For the first time, she seemed unsure of him and she didn't like it one bit. The ground beneath her feet felt like it was shifting and the direction was unknown. Up or down, she couldn't discern which way her footing was about to go. Seras felt she was on the rollercoaster from Hell with no way off or out. The moment these stupid freaks had intruded into her life, she'd lost control over a lot of her life. Apparently her control over her own life was just a fleeting, false perception. The moment Alucard had stepped in, it seemed control was slowly returning to her.

At first, she didn't know what to think about him when he appeared on her doorstep. He was extremely handsome that much was true and for some strange reason, she was attracted to him. And what about the way Alucard showed up dressed in that gray Victorian suit with red duster with that oversized red hat comfortably sitting atop his head. Seras was uncertain if the pull she was experiencing towards Alucard had anything to do with his being a vampire or if it was genuine interest rising up from within her heart. But where did that leave Sean? She wasn't completely sure if her and Sean were over or not. She told herself that until anything was verbally stated by him or her, she'd assume they were broken up and no longer together. But she experienced no sadness at the thought of them no longer being together. It was strange considering the two years they'd been together.

His crimson eyes blazed at her, studying her and purposefully attempting to intimidate her. A jealous vampire indeed! He could show her a jealous vampire if she wanted to truly see one! He couldn't believe she was thinking about that Sean person! 'I'll just have to change that and remove him from her thoughts,' he said to himself. "I'm not jealous. I just protect what's mine!"

Her voice replied in a whisper, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not to me it isn't." Leaning in further, he nipped her ear. He smiled possessively as she slightly jumped. "Don't worry, little one, I won't turn you unless you're ready and it's deserving. That or if your choice to live is taken from your hands by one of the very abominations that I fight to destroy. Relax, Seras. Your in the most strongest, capable hands possible. You're in my hands. What better _hands_ could you possibly be in, hmm?"

Feeling a thrill run through her at his words, "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not even sure if what I feel is real. What I mean is...well... are you real? Because how can I know if what I feel is real if you're not real?" The calming effect of the whiskey had worn off and she was becoming a tearful, emotional person. Not a good thing for a woman. It was never a good thing. She tried to turn her head away so he wouldn't see the hint of her tears, but he was too fast.

He caught her chin between his thumb and index fingers ever so gently. Staring into her blue eyes that were troubled with tears, he spoke low and confident, "Seras, I'm more real than you can imagine. If I weren't real then could I touch you? I think not. I'd be the same as a mere ghost. But I'm real and I'm here with you. I will eliminate any threat that comes along and I'll ensure your survival. Although, there's the possiblity that you'll see me behave very inhumanely with my enemies. That's how I must be with them. There can be no weakness or mercy shown to them. In my eyes, they deserve nothing less than a brutal death so why should they receive mercy when they, themselves, refuse to give any? They feel no remorse for their victims. They care not for the numerous tortures, kills and other atrocities they've committed against mortals and their actions dictate that they must die in order to pay for their sins. And my master decrees me the executioner as she is the judge. Their deaths are whatever I decide to give them, which they're usually the most horrible ones I can come up with and mostly I bestow upon them a death worthy of my mortal enemies when I was human. I impale them. Most painfully do they suffer before they die. I leave them struggling and wriggling on a pole for hours before the sun rises to cremate their remains." He puntuated this with a small dark chuckle.

Seras watched as a dark light overtake Alucard's expression as he talked about the way in which he emilinated his enemies. She was both sickened and glad at the same time. Sick at the way that he accomplished his goals. And glad that he was forcing evil creatures to pay for their black deeds. Could the attraction she feel towards him be blinding her from his dark faults? She knew they were there because she could feel them under the surface, pulsating, ready to break free. Also, she couldn't make herself care. Whatever faults he had, it didn't really matter. Everyone had their faults. Some just had a few worse than others.

"Seras, I must offer my apologies to you for last night."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

Moving close enough that their lips were almost touching, he confessed to her, "I've never opened up to someone and told them things from my time as a human that quickly. I usually keep it all inside. There's only two other people besides you that know the truth... Walter, Hellsing's retainer, and Integra Hellsing, my master. I'm actually ashamed that I blurted my past out to you in that manner and I hope you can come to forgive me." The gorgeous, supernatural bodyguard stood up and crossed the room to the fireplace to give Seras some space. He stared into the crackling flames; reveling in the heat they provided since his body held no warmth of its own. He hadn't been himself for a while now and he considered that the fault of the woman seated across the room from him. She had been the one to change that. Whether it was a good change or a bad one, only time would tell.

A pair of small arms embraced him from the front, head held tightly against his chest. "Alucard, I don't blame you for your sudden confession. In fact, I thank you for it. The way you trusted me enough to tell me makes you appear more humane than you know. I know, with my eyes, that you're not human, but I have to be honest with myself, and I wish you were. Everything would be so much easier then. What kind of life would we have before us? Other than what you told me last night, I know nothing of you or your life! I want to know more about Hellsing and your work there. I've never fallen so fast for anyone in my life and right now I feel like I've been tossed from the clouds with no wings or anything to save me! I don't even know what the hell I'm doing! With everything that's going on I don't even know how I really am anymore! I'm paranoid, can't even go outside my own damned house without being attacked, can't even go to my job! Hell, I can't even go shopping and that's a girl's real lifeline and comfort right there! And I can't even do that! It's all been taken from me, just like my freedom!" Out of breath by the time she ended her ranting dissertation, Seras believed that Alucard would think her a simple minded lunatic. She bowed her head and quietly said, "Ok, shutting up now."

He lifted her head and they watched they flames dance in each others eyes. The flames in Alucard's eyes gave off an eery effect with the crimson embedded in his irises. His eyes appeared otherworldly, just like him. "Seras, you're not simple minded or a lunatic." His alluring voice drew her further into his illusionary spider's web. "I appreciate you for the way you are. You're a kind, gentle person and emotion wise, I think you'd make a horrible vampire because you care too much. Not just for those that are human, but even those creatures that are your enemy and mine."

His voice grew harsh. "You have to close your heart to those no longer human, like freaks. A lot of them weren't given the choice to become as they are, and the best thing you can do is give them a quick death! They would allow you no such opportunity. You have to pierce their head or heart, nothing else counts and they will rise again to attack. That's why you hit one of the vital organ areas such as the heart or the head." He looked back down at the flames reluctant to tell her why he was informing her of these things.

Worriedly, she pulled his hands up to her heart and whispered, "Alucard, why are you telling me this?" Seras was afraid of the answer she might get. She decided to hold out and wait for him to tell her before she let her emotions spiral out of control again. She listened to the sound of the brightly burning flames while waiting for his answer.

"I'm telling you this because we might become seperated and I want you to know how to kill them in case you're attacked again. Knowledge before ignorance. If you're armed with the proper know how, you'll be able to protect yourself better. But, if your ignorant of your situation and everything surrounding it, the better the chances you'll die."

"Alucard, you don't think you're going to die, do you? Is that it?"

Dark, full throated laughter erupted from the vampire's mouth. The maniacal sound went on for several minutes until he finally calmed down again. "Seras, my kitten, not a chance. They have no one who can face me and win. I'm an ancient, the likes of which they've never faced, I can do things that would give them nightmares and force them to wet their pants like little infants. Don't mistake this side of me as being all that there is to me. I have an evil side so horrific that it caused me to be bound to keep me from running amok and causing chaos. But that's a story best left for another time."

"I agree." His words had made little goosebumps rise from her pale flesh. She was thankful she hadn't known him in his past or she might've been creeped out and completely afraid of him. Pondering carefully on his words, Seras was taken by surprise when she felt his soft lips caress hers in a tender kiss. The loving gesture quickly moved to heated passion and Alucard slowly slipped them both down to the soft, thick rug on the floor, beneath their feet. The two lovers were unaware of anything else as they gained a new experience; they had no clue that there was a black cloaked figure in a tree outside of her living room.

The stranger held a device that recorded the images and words spoken inside of that very room. As the stranger watched the two wrapped in heated bliss, a smile broke out over the mysteriously shrouded face. Menace radiated from the whisper spoken, "Someone's not going to be a happy camper when this comes to light." The voyeur filmed the last of the acts of passion between Alucard and Seras. Then slowly the figure climbed down from the tree and ran off into the night.

A/N: Finally, chapter 3...sorry it took so long, but last week I went to a Hinder concert then I got sick and last night I even burned the hell out of my hand, so most of this was typed one handed! whew...anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed it at least a little. The next chapter is where quite a bit of shit's going to hit the fan. Next chapter... New Assignment. L8r guys! ;)


	4. Seperation Anxiety part I

Ludifer: Thanx for your compliment on the last chapter! Things like that always make us feel good, don't they? ;) Anyway, I'm glad you've got time to read and I'm patiently waiting on your nex update for 'Donor'...hint, hint...that's your cue.. ;) Were you surprised to find me on Destiny's Gateway of Romance Fiction? You never know where I'll turn up... hehe... ;)

Koori Youkai Hime: Wow! I'm blushing over here at your words of praise:) You don't know how thrilled I am that you feel that way about my story! I appreciate it so much! I'll try to keep it interesting and here's your update...enjoy. :)

Lord Makura: For some reason, I've been trying to write more details in and I'm relieved to know that it's working. :)

Blitz KriegHerr: I'm more than pleased that you found yet another of my stories to capture your attention! You're right regarding what Alucard said, but like you stated...this is fanfic...and I love to write OOC...Besides, I think even the baddest vampire of all time deserves a few OOC moments and words. Anyway, thanx for reading and here's the update you requested. :)

Neonlights: Glad to hear you liked the last two chaps too! To ease some of your curiosity...the guy in the tree will be revealed in this chap... are you chomping at the bit yet? I'm so evil:)

Marti: Here's another chapter for you to read and hopefully this'll keep going in a great direction. I'm gonna try t keep it that way. :)

Gorelover: My apologies for taking so long to update:) Between work, family and writer's block...it's taken longer than usual and I hope you like this recent addition.

A/N: I know I was gonna just list the names but I thought, what the hey, I'll just go ahead and write em out this time... ;)

Tears of An Angel

Chapter 4: Separation Anxiety

Integra watched the images playing before her with teeth gritted and fists clenched tightly beside the silver laptop resting on her desk. This made about the third or fourth time she'd viewed it, and it's contents angered her beyond reason.

He was supposed to be protecting the girl not seducing her! She'd given him specific orders before his departure and sleeping with the young blond hadn't been included. Damn that vampire! It was obvious he hadn't lost that mortal part of himself, that or it was universal, all males think with their crotch and sex drive! This was her opinion anyway.

The video came to a halt and a male cough broke through her thoughts. Looking up, she glanced at Walter waiting to hear his reactions to Alucard's behavior. "Well?"

"I can't hazard a guess as to why he's done this, Sir Integra. He's never shown any female this kind of attention while under your family's control. He may be our ace, but he's also one of the wildest cards in your hand. Up until now he's always obeyed you without question minus the occasional rebelling, but nothing of this aptitude."

Staring at the screen in front of her, she stopped the playback where Alucard held Seras tightly in a sensual embrace. It was prior to the heated moments and her jaw jutted out showing her stubborness and anger. Her eyes ablaze with fury, she snapped at Walter, "Get eight of our best men together and bring them to my office! I have a mission for them!"

"Yes, Sir Integra." The butler turned on his heel to leave, but was halted by his employer.

"Walter?"

"Yes?" He couldn't quell the unease that had settled into the pit of his stomach. The former Hellsing operative was fairly confident that Integra would rain down hell upon the arrogant vampire and the fallout would be violent to say the least.

"The moment the sun sets, and I do mean the _very_ moment the sun is down, I want his ass in my office! Is that clear? I don't care if you have to call Seras or go to her home, collecting him, or to pass the message, just get it done."

"Everything is clear and I'll ensure you're orders are carried out as you've stated." Continuing forward to the door, Walter opened it and paused to sneak a look at the stressed heiress glaring furiously at the screen playing its contents repeatedly over and over driving her to slight insanity.

A figure sitting stiffly in a chair a short distance from Integra's desk, leaned forward, the sunlight illuminating his face. His usually handsome features distorted in anger, he snapped, "So what will be done regarding my daughter, Integra? You swore that this vampire was dependable and would protect her; not seduce her into becoming his whore!"

Gritting her teeth, Integra stared at Henry Victoria over her knuckles held so tightly against one another, it was amazing they hadn't broken. "Mr Victoria, I never made Alucard the saint you're trying to insinuate that I did. I never speak about him in glowing terms to anyone. It's bad for his bravado and my nerves. He's here to take out the trash which he does with no trouble and he does it well. Furthermore, you're talking about a vampire who was the first amongst his kind. What's a few rules to him? As long as he keeps his fangs out of the mortal population I have no problem!"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she continued. "There are times when I feel it's necessary to eliminate a mortal and I sanction Alucard for that very purpose. He's the punishment for a mortal crime when I judge that man's law isn't sufficient enough and wouldn't fit their deeds."

A hard tone entered her voice, "I take my position, here, at Hellsing very serious, Mr. Victoria! Don't you dare presume to know exactly what I, or my men, do here. Also, don't take it lightly that we're there, in the middle of night, to eliminate the bumps that rise up in the night, taking the shape of these damned freaks! If it weren't for us these rabid artificial vampires would run rampant, along with their ghoul companions. Are you prepared for that type of eventuality? That's what would occur if Hellsing fell or disbanded, and there'd be no one left to protect human kind everyone and people like you. Now, I assure you that a fitting punishment will be dealt to Alucard, but I want to listen to his side of the story and the reasons for his actions. Until then, you'll just have to wait for my decision."

Rising from his seat, anger still radiated from his form. "You will inform me of Seras and what happens to her? That's what I mostly care about anyway. Just keep that damned vampire away from her or I'll involve the Vatican and have them eliminate this pet of yours. Am I clear?"

Hard, male anger battled stony, female fury. Both wanted to choke the living shit out of each other, but they also knew it wouldn't get them anywhere.

Integra jumped to her feet nimbly. Trying her best to remain somewhat polite, she hissed through her teeth, still clenched so tight her jaw had begun to hurt. "Don't worry. Anything concerning your daughter will be passed on to you. You will be kept informed on her whereabouts and condition at all times. That's a promise. I promise on the blood of my Hellsing forefathers! Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do so please get the hell out of study!"

She watched as he abruptly turned away stalking and stomping towards the door. Just to be the bitch she was so named, she called out in a sickening sweet voice, "Have a nice day." Muttering under her breath, she said, "Not that I meant it."

Suddenly, her door was slammed shut as Henry Victoria closed it hard with the majority of his weight behind it. She winced at the loud cracking sound and thought, I hope I'm not going to need a new door. Raising her fingers to her temples, she massaged them gently; trying to ease the hammering pain shooting through her brain.

The phone to her right chose this precise moment to interrupt her peace and quiet with it's shrill ringing. Wearily, she picked up the receiver. "Yes?" Listening to the caller on the other end, she asked, "The men are already geared and ready to go, then , Walter?" Hearing everything answered in the affirmative, the pale blond smirked. "You have my permission to proceed with the mission as planned, Walter. Oh, and Walter, this will show him to screw with me and disregard the consequences!" Aggravated by Alucard's foolish actions, the heiress placed the phone back into its cradle with a little more force than necessary. "Alucard, you've fucked up royally this time."

Shaking her head, she turned her chair away from the desk to glance out the windows. Her mood, without warning, shifted quickly, and she whispered into the sun's dancing rays, "Alucard, what have you done?"

Seras sat comfortably on her window seat watching life as it moved around her outside of her home. Breaking into her introspective pondering, her cell phone rang. Sighing, she put her cup of coffee down beside her, picked it up and bit her lip at the name on the screen. Better answer it and see what they wanted. "Hello?"

She briefly recognized the voice on the other end and acknowledged his quote, unquote request. Reading between the lines, she realized a command when she heard one, veiled or not. "I'll tell him. So while he's there who's going to be here with me?"

The caller assured her that her protection would be taken care of and is of the greatest importance to his employer. Backup would be in place as soon as the prearranged meeting time had elapsed. With no further word, the man on the other end hung up leaving her with more questions than answers. She hated it when there were things left hanging in the air with no resolution seemingly in sight. What a pain!

Unfolding her legs from the window seat, she stretched and headed towards her bedroom where a certain vampire lay sleeping peacefully. Walking slowly to her door she wasn't sure exactly what all to say. Grasping the doorknob with a slightly unsteady hand, Seras turned it and entered their shared sleeping quarters. Approaching the bed, she switched on a lamp and gasped at what she saw.

Alucard lay on his back propped up with several pillows; appearing very much like an older version of a sleeping boy. A lock of dark hair had fallen across his right eye during his required rest. He looked dangerous and vulnerable at the same time. Her heart leaped into her throat. What would he do if she woke him? Would he be mad? Would he react violently? Swallowing hard, she climbed onto the bed with him and smoothed the runaway lock of hair away from his pale face.

Leaning down, she kissed his cool lips and slowly his responded in kind. Before she knew what was happening, his strong arms had wrapped around her pulling her closer. Opening her eyes, she was eye to eye with a set of amused crimson orbs.

His long tongue flicked out against the outer edge of her ear causing her to shiver at the intimate caress. "Seems as though someone couldn't wait for me to wake, could they?"

His teasing tone sent a column of excitement raging down her spine. And whether it was providence or her bad timing, Seras blurted out, "Alucard, you've been summoned to Hellsing tonight for a meeting. I don't know the details, but a man identifying himself as Walter was the one calling. The details were sketchy, but he said that Sir Integra wanted you standing in front of her within moments of the sun setting. And that was a direct quote handed down from her." She shrugged her shoulders in apology. "I'm sorry. That's all I could get out of him."

The good vibrations evaporated leaving him tense. If he was being summoned through indirect channels he must somehow be in really deep shit! That or there was big trouble brewing elsewhere involving their most hated enemies outside the Vatican. Sitting up, he asked her, "What time is it now? It feels like the sun's going down as we speak."

"How do you know?" The blond wondered how he knew about what time it was without a watch or gazing outside.

"I've been a vampire so long it's second nature. It has been for many years. The longer you exist as one, it gets much easier to tell when the sun's no longer blazing above your head. And also, when you're my age, you can take minute amounts of it without roasting and turning to ashes. But even I can only be out in it for small periods of time."

Amazed, she nodded. Seras couldn't deny that she was impressed by his strengths and abilities. An unbidden thought flew into her mind. Those strengths, abilities, could all be hers for the taking if she'd let him in and allow him to change her into someone completely different! Her face fell when she remembered that she'd no longer get to see the sun as it rose high in the sky or as it lay down to rest. She'd have to rest and sacrifice life as she knew it. But would he do it if she asked it of him? she could only hope.

"I would, Seras. Just say the words. If you're ever ready for that kind of life, then tell me for I would gladly share it with you. But I won't until you're ready. First you need to be aware of all the many things involved prior to making that kind of life altering choice. All I can offer is that you be very sure when the time comes."

Closing his eyes, momentarily, and then his eyelids popped back open revealing the red iris' laying beneath the thin flesh. "It's time and I must depart for a short time. Walter did say that someone was going to come and relieve me. Correct?"

Her head bobbed up and down agreeing with his assumption. "Yes. He informed me that someone would arrive shortly after your meeting began and I'd have nothing to worry about in your absence."

Both of them stood up to say goodbye. Alucard leaned down to kiss her and she clung hard to the red material of his coat. Not ready for him to go, but knowing she had to release him, she whispered, "Good luck and come back to me."

"I will. I promise."

Placing a lovingly, chaste kiss on her forehead, he pried her fingers from his coat and faded away from her sight.

Once again, Seras softly spoke to his lingering presence, though he wasn't there anymore, she breathed, "Good luck."

Alucard watched from the shadows as his master stared intently at the silver screen in her line of sight. Occasionally, she'd crack her knuckles and mutter angrily. Finally she shouted, "I can't believe the gall of him! Damn that ignorant vampire!"

Easing from the shadows, he seductively replied, "You called master?"

"Yes, I did. I'll deal with you in a moment." Pressing the intercom button located on her phone, "Walter, bring in the parties I informed you of earlier and all of you get in here. Also, find the captain for tonight's mission and bring him in as well."

Walter's voice filtered in through the speaker. "Very well, Sir Integra. The fore mentioned people are here except the captain. He had a personal errand to run and will be back shortly."

"Very well." Pressing the button again, it ended their conversation prematurely, but Integra wasn't in the mood to care. She was pissed to say the least! If there'd been a meat cleaver near her grasp, Alucard would be close to chopped liver amongst other things!

Within minutes, Integra's office door opened, allowing entrance to Walter, a couple of Hellsing soldiers and...Seras' father! What were they doing here? Strange feelings were growing in the ancient vampire, one being that uncertain feeling akin to unease or the feeling like he was going to be lynched and not privy to the reason why.

The tension in the room increased to a nauseating pitch. With her small, white, gloved hands, Integra turned the laptop around. "Care to explain this, Alucard?" Ice coated the words that fell from her lips. She wanted a really good explanation and she wanted it now!

"What's to explain? Basically it's none of your damned business." The No Life King was incensed at the picture that greeted him. One of the lackeys here at Hellsing had stalked them and filmed their most precious moments together on film. That soldier was a walking, dead man and didn't know it.

Alucard was equally brassed off as he knew this would call Seras' honor into question. The person responsible also obliterated their privacy, and she'd never feel the same about her home once she discovered they'd been filmed in the throes of passion. Not that he could say he didn't blame her. He didn't. His large hands ached to wrap themselves around a mortal throat for starters ,then he wanted to shred their skin from the bones underneath. Cruel. But he couldn't care less.

"Alucard! You were supposed to be Seras' protector and guard! You weren't supposed to become involved with her in any way, including seducing her!" Integra, in typical Hellsing fashion, slammed her fist down hard on the oak surfaced desk. "How dare you disobey a direct order! Also, you've managed to cause a rather difficult situation. One I'm not sure if I can diffuse or not."

"Thanks to you, vampire, my daughter is now soiled! She was eventually to be married to the Queen's son, but all that has changed. He'd never want her knowing she'd become intimately entwined with a creature of the night!" Henry Victoria was madder than Integra could ever imagine! It had been his daughter the vampire screwed, leaving her to suffer the consequences alone.

Observing him through scathing eyes, Integra growled. "What have you to say in your defense, Alucard? Why did you destroy my trust, Mr Victoria's trust? I can't believe you've behaved so foolishly! Tell me, Alucard. Why? I deserve to know that much!" Anger and hurt clearly shown in her usually cold, blue eyes.

"I have no such explanation. The only reason I can give would sound rather childish to you, but I'll give it to you regardless. Blood and connections. She makes me feel alive again. Something I haven't truly felt in many centuries. You can only exist so long without your heart and soul becoming as cold steel. The many losses you experience through the years eventually mean nothing. Existence means nothing without someone to share it with."

Glaring harshly at his master, Alucard continued. "Seras looked at me and saw the man trapped beneath the layers of this monster. The girl watched as I tore enemies apart before her very eyes, but she never once saw me as the monster I am much less the countless, derogatory names I've been called. With little effort she wrapped her hands around the block of ice surrounding me and destroyed it! She even wants to live this existence if only to be at my side. The words escaped her, telling me she'd do anything to make it happen, but obviously she's not ready for anything like a vampire's life. I wouldn't want to taint her mental innocence with the blood, violence and shadows more than it already has. She deserves so much more than I can give."

Henry's older, bright blue eyes narrowed in disbelief at the words the vampire confessed. "You don't care for my daughter at all! You're only using her for you sick, sadistic, vampire games! Admit it! You deserve to be staked, left out in the sun and dismembered, and if I had one on me I'd make damn good use of it!"

Tension and hate, two of the most dangerous emotions cranked up several notches. One pissed off, insulted, supernatural being swapping killer glances with one highly, infuriated father.

The room was quiet, and you could hear the proverbial pin drop from the lack of noise. Breaking the silent hold, the heavy door at the back of the room opened, admitting Walter and another man. They hurriedly joined the others standing in front of Integra's desk.

Walter bowed. "Sir Integra, this is the captain whose presence you requested earlier."

"Thank you, Walter." Addressing the captain, "Mission accomplished?"

"Without a hitch. Although one of my men received a blow he'll never forget...bodily or mentally." The man had the audacity to smirk with his statement.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say he was kneed hard in the balls. I say it served him right because he wasn't being cautious. He just rushed in without any regard to the one we faced. Injuries such as those are the result of carelessness and he's paying for it big time."

"Well as long as it was taken care of with no major injuries. That's all that matters, and the target?"

Inclining his head at the young heiress, "Safely hidden away until further notice."

"Good." Her eyes slid back to the vampire by the captain's side. This was going to be the part where hell was going to break loose.

The entire two way conversation, Alucard stared at the young, handsome captain. He was familiar in some way to him. Where had he seen him?

"Alucard!"

His attention swiveled back towards his master. This whole "meeting" was nothing short of a disastrous pain in the ass! He had much better things to be doing than standing here listening to their trivial bullshit.

"I hereby inform you that you are relieved as Seras' protector. She's been moved from her current location and will be held there until the threat to her as passed. Furthermore, you are not to have any contact with her whatsoever. I haven't quite determined the punishment for your actions these last couple of days, but you will suffer for them. At night, however, you will search out the continued threat to her and eliminate them as usual. The two of you are being separated for your own good. Neither of you fully understand the implications of what you've done!"

"Damn right you don't! If you so much as speak or look at my daughter again, I will have you terminated regardless of what Miss Hellsing says. Is that clear you bloodsucking bastard? You will be ashes of what used to be and she'll move on forgetting you ever existed! How's that for you? Does it hurt? Just a little bit? Does it hurt knowing that within days you wouldn't rate a dusty memory?"

Alucard straightened up to his full height. Appearing directly in front of Henry, he reached down, fire and hell in his eyes. He jerked Seras' father to the level of his face.

"Listen well, you mortal cretin! I take orders from Integra only. I don't or will not take shit from you! She's my master. You mean jack shit to me, so get out of my face! I won't hesitate to unleash all accessible levels of my powers to show you what a true No Life King such as myself is capable of letting out to play. Try me, pitiful human, I dare you!"

Henry whimpered, frightened of the dark menace the vampire emitting such waves of hatred and evil from his looming form.

"I have several words for you, Henry." He spat his name at the man he held shaking a good two feet over the floor. "Don't fuck with me if you want to live a long, happy life! I'll destroy you and you will be the memory that never existed! Am I clear?"

The sound of a cocked gun rang out in the study. Highly pissed, Integra yelled, "Put him down, Alucard, or I'll fire. You know exactly what sort of bullets this gun holds. Don't force me to do this, Alucard. I will shoot."

The ancient glanced back at his master, righteous in her fury, pointing a gun level with his black heart. Smirking, he softly muttered, "Checkmate. Saved by a woman, Henry. Imagine...my master and your daughter have ten times the courage you so obviously lack. Be grateful for my master's presence or I might have just fed you to my hell hound." Evilly, Alucard released a low, psychotic laugh.

Everyone in the room could feel the shiver caress their spines, traveling downward to their feet. They could all sense this was one creature you truly didn't want to mess with and end up prematurely cutting your life expectancy short.

The man that had recently joined in their little tete-a-tete...the name finally came to him. Alucard knew the identity of the captain at his side. He fought the monsters of jealousy and anger while looking at him. This man would pay as well. All in good time, thought, all in good time.

_**Flashback...**_

It was obvious that some things still made the vampire feel awkward with her. For who knows how long he'd been without a counterpart to worry over, and he'd hardened his heart. Seras had the feeling that he was fairly new to this too. There were several times that had caused slightly offbeat moments in their strange relationship, if that's what you could call it.

The first time she'd been attacked she was sure that he'd been the one to bring her home. Just to make sure she arrived there safely. Regardless that he'd gotten rid of the human trash that jumped her, he'd unleashed such power and caused an initial stir of fear in her rapidly, beating heart. Afterwards, even in her unconscious state, his arms wound tight around her, protectively, her body felt his touch, welcomed it even.

The second occurrence happened just last night as she'd run outside to find and answer the voice calling her. Two mortals had been changed forever and died as a result of the small attack in her backyard. And if Alucard hadn't of showed up there's no telling what that freak would've done to her. More than likely she'd no longer be the Seras that stood there so pensively, staring at the empty air; worried about her new found lover.

The emotions that had crossed Alucard's handsome face last night hadn't been lost on her. There'd be anger, relief and something else she couldn't quite define. During his brief tussle with the freak he'd attempted to school his expression either into blandness or psychotic fury while intimidating his enemy.

In a way it seemed wrong to fall for someone so fast. She barely knew him yet she'd handed herself passionately to him on a platter. What did that make her exactly? A whore. That phrase resounded in her head, echoing in the confines of her skull.

And what about Sean? The time they'd spent together...was it null and void? Recognizing his callous attitude probably saved her from a life of being married to a dictator. And one who expected her to act like a well known fast food franchise whose motto is, "Your way, right away." Hell no. Which his attitude, petty jealousies and accusations set her off and pretty much ended what they had when trust and love began being called into question. Talk about insulting! She'd never been the type of girl to play or cheat on someone!

She hoped sincerely that her time with Alucard would never be tainted by her former relationship or become tainted by the same aspects that tore her former one to shreds. Of course, Sean would also say that the day Alucard stepped through her door, he'd effectively ended everything with his towering presence.

A knock firmly sounded on her door. She frowned slightly. " I wonder who that could be? Daddy's out of town and Alucard's left for that meeting." Her face brightened with an idea. "Maybe it's Alucard's replacement. He did say they'd be sending someone in his absence." Walking briskly towards the door, her eyes widened in fear and she screamed when her front door splintered into many pieces, scattering over her living room and kitchen.

Several figures came rushing in with rifles, lights sitting above the scopes laying on top of the barrels. One man, a little taller than the rest began barking orders at the others. "Hurry! We won't have long! Since he's preoccupied with his master, we have to grab her and go before he realizes what's going on."

One of the men grabbed her. Reacting without thinking, Seras head butted him and kneed him in the groin, grinning at his primal moan of pain. God, that had felt so good!

The leader barked again, "Quit screwing around! Take her!"

Suddenly, her arms were yanked away from sides and quickly tied behind her back. She'd been distracted and not paying enough attention. It was no surprise to the petite blond that one of them had crept up behind her. A blow landed hard on the back of her skull, pain searing the spot it hit, and all struggles ceased. Seras felt her body falling forwards into the arms of their waiting leader.

Reaching up with a trembling hand, she ripped off his mask and her face twisted up in betrayal. "You? Why did it have to be you? Why are you doing this?" Unconciousness overwhelmed her and she slid into the welcoming blackness.

_**End of flashback...**_

Sitting in her room below ground, Seras wondered where Alucard was. She'd only been told that he'd been relieved of his duty towards her, and she'd be staying here from now on. That had been two days ago.

The loneliness seeped in again. At times she swore she could hear Alucard in her head, speaking to her, urging her not to forget. The words he'd said were more like a dream than anything. That's when she heard it the most was when she slept.

Seras hated to use this word, but she felt the beginnings of despair and she'd been here such a short time. There was no contact with anyone from the outside world. Her food was slid in through a hole on a tray three times a day. Her room consisted of three stone walls and a wall with a mirror that ran the entire length of the last stone surface. It was a two way mirror. Of that she was certain. Her eyes had seen way too many of them not to see it for what it was. A way to spy on her. She was a prisoner here. There was no such thing as being a guest. She was a prisoner plain and simple.

Crossing to the mirror, she pounded on it's thick, plexi-glass, reflective surface. "Let me out, you bastards! Why am I being treated like I've done something wrong? What the hell's the matter with all of you?" With each posed question, she banged harder and harder on the glass.

Spotting a chair across the room, she retrieved it and began striking the mirror again and again until she was exhausted and crying. "Let me out! Please! I've done no wrong!" These sentences expressed as frustration she repeated like a mantra.

Finally, she gathered all the air in her lungs and screamed with one final effort. She threw the one name into the air that always comforted her, eased her sorrow and pain, regardless of the short time of acquaintance.

"Alucard!"

Collapsing to the stone floor, Seras allowed the darkness to take her. She felt more at home in its clutches than her temporary living quarters where she lived alone. She slipped to where no voice could touch, no dream could take her. She was really alone and this separation was already taking its toll. It was eating her up inside having to live without her new love.

Seras slept without the knowledge the a figure behind the glass was carefully watching her every move. He'd betrayed everything they'd been and had. Shaking his head, Sean attempted to clear the emotional cobwebs from his head, forcing himself to remember that this was a mission. Only a mission.

A/N: Whew...done...I hope you guys enjoy it! R/R and let met know what you thought... :)


	5. Separation Anxiety part II

Thanks to the following who reviewed, and it's due to people like you that keep me writing:)

Lord Makura

Ludifer

Koori Youkai Hime

verybigbrain

EvilMoomin

nightfeathers

Jjvalour

I hope you all like the update! It's to all of my readers I dedicate this chap. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter one if you're in doubt of Hellsing's ownership.

Tears Of An Angel

Chapter 5: Seperation Anxiety (part II)

Standing on the cold concrete wearing a white tank top and similarly colored pajama pants, Seras eyed her reflection staring back at her. Worn and exhausted, her thin frame shivered in the even colder environment. Large, blue,teary eyes examined her surroundings. She wished Alucard was here. This whole situation was taking its toll; wearing her down to the point of doubting her existence.

"Alucard, " speaking his name in wonder as his form appeared before her in the glass, she ran forward crying out his name. Heart thudding happily, she ran towards the glass to embrace him when suddenly plowing through his image, smack! She'd ran right into the mirror that allowed her to be observed.

Alucard's low, silky voice cut through the air. "Over here, Seras. Behind you."

Turning with her back to the glass, she breathed, "Alucard!", and pushing her body from the mirror she went to hurriedly embrace her lover. She was afraid he'd vanish from her arms again.

"Please be real. Please, please be real!" She repeated this mantra over and over, attempting to make it a reality. "Please be real."

Reaching the image, she almost fell when she struck a solid object. Ecstatically, she patted him everywhere crying out of happiness. "I can't believe it! You're really here, Alucard!" Doubt struck her momentarily and she asked, "You are really here, aren't you?" Her bottom lip wavered as she considered the possibilities.

Holding her tightly, with his thumb he wiped away her tears. "Yes, Seras. I'm really here. I'm real." Taking her hand he placed it against his cool lips; kissing it tenderly. "Feel that? I'm as real as you are. I'm really here." His kiss had felt like the gentle fluttering of butterfly wing's on her finger tips.

Slowly, Alucard leaned down to taste the beautiful blond's waiting mouth. "Such sweet sin to tempt, that I take what is offered in return." Increasing the pressure and speed, he felt their passion begin to erupt in a unreleased, eager energy.

"Alucard,", she moaned as she broke the kiss, "I need more. Please. I need you here and now, tonight, or I'll go insane. I'm tired of being alone! I don't even know how long I've been here, and my days constantly melt into each other."

Urging her with his large, thin hand to bear her throat, Alucard growled lowly with the back of his throat. "I know, Seras. They'll pay for their interference, and their stupidity."

Kissing her neck slowly, "Seras, I promise you I'll get to you regardless of what they do to stop me! I swear to you!", his tongue slipped from between his lips; licking a long trail from the base of her throat, and stopping next to her small ear.

Seras leaned into his kisses, moaning so sweetly over his oral attentions. He was driving her crazy. Insane. She wanted him right now! She listened as he spoke of retribution and all the things she'd experience when freed from her prison. Suddenly, his words, one by one, began to break up and drift away. Opening her eyes, she stared in utter hurt. He was fading away!

No! He couldn't do this to her! He couldn't promise her sweet nothings and then vanish! Surely he wouldn't leave her here, alone? Terror overwhelmed her as she cried out, "No, Alucard! You can't leave me! Please! Come back!" Tears flowed down her face as the last of his image disappeared and she whispered, "I need you."

The emotionally, broken blond walked over to the mirror, stared at it before turning her back to it to slide slowly down its surface to sit on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees which she'd pulled up to her chest, she wept bittersweet tears.

"Alucard, where are you?"

Her tortured whisper echoed in the dimly lit concrete room. With no other sounds escaping, she fell into the blackness once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room so black, lying in his coffin so dark, Alucard felt her pain and anguish as if it were his own. Slamming a fist into it's hard confines, the ancient vampire yelled, "Fuck!"

Eyes burning red, smoldering with unleashed fury, he quietly asked, "What are they doing to you?"

Solemnly, he swore he'd find her and release her from her solitary hell. He promised her. "I'll find you. Don't give up, Seras! Our time will come, I promise you!"

Allowing his eyes to drift shut, he fell back to sleep imagining all the violence and cruel tortures he'd inflict on those responsible for her torment. They would play. Every last one of them!

Alucard's face held a stony mask of vengeance and malice even as he slept. He refused to fully sever what connection he had with her. It was a tenuous one at best, and he didn't want to lose what little he had. It'd be his link towards finding her. Everything would start soon.

Chuckling, the vampire sent his dark laughter throughout the mansion letting it wash over all the occupants to purposefully put them on edge. If I am to suffer from insanity and madness so will they, he swore.

His last thought was of her. For her. "Hold on,Seras. I'm here." And then he spoke nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seras, wake up! Seras, get a hold of yourself and wake up now!"

Feeling a set of hands on her body and a male voice calling her name, her eyelids fluttered. I don't want to wake up. I like where I'm am, she thought. She fought against the person touching her. No one deserved the right to touch her except Alucard. No one!

Whoever it was speaking to her sounded concerned, worried even. "Come on, baby. Talk to me."

No longer repressing the urge to wake, Seras opened her blue eyes. Frightened she glanced around. "Alucard? Where are you?"

He was nowhere around.

What had happened to her? Was it a dream, or was it reality? She couldn't hardly tell the difference anymore. Pushing the person from her side, she leaped up, ran to the center of the room to see...no Alucard. All she could see was her messed up reflection and the form of someone calmly sitting on her bed.

"What the hell do you want, traitor?!"

Staring at the man in her presence, she wanted to kill him for what he'd done! He'd broken in her house, separated her from the one she loved, and then dared to show his face afterwards! The gall! How dare he pretend to be concerned for her welfare when it was only himself he was concerned for!

Holding his hands up in the traditional gesture of surrender, he said, "Let me explain, Seras."

"Explain nothing! Sean, there's nothing you could possibly say that I'd want to hear." She eyed him coldly from her position against the unforgettable glass at her back. "You're beyond despicable! You did this out of jealousy, don't deny it!"

"I won't." His eyes, usually so full of life, spun with turmoil as he glanced from the mirror to her.

"Oh, so you know I'm being watched." An intuitive look crossed her face. "Not surprised. But I'm awfully disappointed."

"Disappointed? What do you mean by that?" His confused voice broke through the verbal and literal chill in the air.

Cocking her head to the side, "I thought at one time that you were a real man. Until one day, you started showing the signs of jealousy and possession." Facing the mirror, she traced a man's form on it's reflective surface. "I even used to think that you possessed a real man's body, even though we'd never slept together. You had such perfect muscles that I used to adore watching you work out without your shirt."

"Really? You never said so."

"And why should I? You never bothered to ask me what I wanted or needed! It was all about you, never about me or us!"

Her sudden vehement confession softened. "Now that I've been with Alucard, I've been shown and instructed about what a real male body's like. What joy, intense feelings it can bring." She smiled at him with a knowing look. She waited for the explosion. It came.

Before she knew it, he'd crossed the room and slapped her to the floor. "You vampire's whore! How dare you give something to him that belonged to me? You'll never see Alucard again! He'll die in three night's time anyway. So relish the thought of that." He rubbed her situatation in gleefully. "He'll die and you'll be all alone. You'll live out the rest of your days here, cold and alone. No one to talk to, no Alucard to hold, no nothing. Enjoy your life of nothing, Seras."

Infuriated, she stood up, staring at her former boyfriend with utter hatred. Feeling an intense fury fill her, she punched out with all her might, sending him across the room.

"Kiss my ass! I'd rather be alone than endure your presence and touches. You sicken me! Get out!" Stalking him, she crossed to him and kicked him in the ribs. "Don't ever come near me again, you lying, abusive bastard! And for your information, I hope that one day I'll carry his child! And I hope my child makes your life hell if you're still living!"

Feminine laughter spilled from her throat and she laughed at his physical agony. Into the pit of insanity she toppled. Seras took great pride in what little pain she'd inflicted on Sean. His shock had washed over her, but she decided to ignore it. She could sense that he was torn inside from her words and his actions. But she couldn't make herself care one bit. He truly deserved what he got. She just couldn't wait for Alucard to get a hold of him. Then Sean would truly regret his part in this vile plot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day had quickly faded into night. It's ethereal beauty lit up Integra's bedroom. The blond heiress lay on her bed, tossing and turning, sleep easily evading her reaching grasp. "Dammit." Sitting up, she wearily rubbed her eyes and sat up in her king size bed. "Well, since I can't sleep, I might as well get up."

Pushing back her silken sheet and comforter, she reached out to the night stand, grabbing her glasses and placing them lightly on her face. Using her hands to shove her thin frame from the bed, she casually strolled over to one of the several floor length windows in her room.

A small hand pushed aside the white, filmy curtain so she could look outside. Thinking to herself, she mused, it seems so quiet out there. Not that I'm complaining. "I wonder what Alucard's doing and where he's at?" Her temples automatically started throbbing just by mentioning his name. Never a good sign.

"And why would you want to know that, master?" His voice rang out into her room, entwining a false sense of security towards her.

Gasping, "Alucard!" Flashing him an irritated glance, "Don't do that! Do you even know how to _knock_? Or do you even know what that is?"

The menace in his eyes caused her to feel threatened. Wrapping her arms around her thin shirt, she was taken by surprise, when she was abruptly yanked forwards into the vampire's arms. "What?"

"Alucard, what the hell are you doing?" Struggling, Integra couldn't break the iron grip he had on her arms. The more she struggled, the tighter he clamped down, refusing to let her go. "What's wrong with you? You're being such a -"

Alucard threw her on the bed. Face to face with his willful master, he muttered, "You will listen to me, and you will listen good."

"Don't you dare order me about, servant! Do not forget your place or that it is I who can put you there!" Her icy eyes burned with a righteous flame intent on singeing him, burning him. At the same time, his tone booked no argument and she'd never heard him sound so harsh, so unmerciful. He'd spoken to her the way a parent would verbally discipline an unruly, willful child.

Laying down atop of her, the ancient, No Life King growled at her. "Do not forget what I am capable of, master! You can banish me back to the basement where I'll lie in wait forever, but you, you will die long before I, whether of old age or disease. Who's to say for certain? But for now...keep your mouth shut!"

Eyes wide open, for the first time, Integra felt a small amount of fear grow inside. She'd never have believed that he'd talk to her this way, but it was happening. Was this a dream, or was this real?

Leaning down by her ear, he harshly spoke. "Seras' living conditions are unacceptable. Her treatment even more abominable. She's being tortured emotionally and soon her mind will drift to a psychosis that's just as unstable as mine is. Is that what you want?"

Integra felt appalled at the things Alucard revealed. "No, I don't want that to happen to her! Who has been carrying out these horrible deeds, Alucard? Surely, you in all your nosiness have discovered that at least."

Smirking, he replied, "It's the young captain that you placed in charge of her extraction mission. The very one she'd dated and dumped the day she met me. He's been looking forward to making her pay because he believes in his twisted mind that she betrayed him."

"And did she?"

"No. They were over before I even touched her. I've looked into this Sean's mind and I've read such lowly, evil things. Such sentiments that a soldier of Hellsing should never indulge, much less ponder."

Integra's rapid breathing had finally slowed, and her chest no longer heaved for breath. "What is it you want from me?"

Relaxing his hold on her upper arms, he genuinely smiled. "See, I always knew you were a smart woman!"

"Don't push me, Alucard! What do you require?"

"Only the location of Seras Victoria. That and you're sworn oath that you won't act when I free her and take revenge on those responsible for hurting her."

"Alucard, I won't do it without solid proof of this! I must see with my own eyes the situation before letting you loose to wreak chaos! What do you take me for?"

"Fine." Snapping his fangs at her, "If you want to bear witness, then bear witness you shall!" Jerking her off the bed, he coldly uttered, "I just hope you know what you're asking to see. It's rather harsh for a young woman whose only crime was to love me. So you shall see."

Wrapping his arms around her, he opened a void. Stealing into his master's mind he took the exact location of Seras from her without asking. He knew there'd be hell to pay later, but Seras couldn't wait for too much longer.

Exiting the black portal, Alucard and Integra slowly looked around the room. Directly in front of them was a huge mirror. Integra gasped, "I can't believe they put her down here!"

"Why? Where did you instruct them to put her?"

"She was supposed to be kept on upper level which has guest quarters. Those rooms are very comfortable and adequate for a short term stay here."

Narrowing his crimson eyes, "Well, obviously I'm not the only creature at Hellsing that disobeys your orders. I thought that title belonged solely to me." Shrugging, he stated, "Guess not."

The vampire and his master watched through the glass as Seras sat numbly on the floor calling out to her lover. Pain ripped through Integra's chest as she watched the entire psychological trauma unfold.

A man entered her room bearing a slight resemblance to Alucard, only not as tall. With him he'd brought a female looking exactly like...Integra!

"What the hell?" In her anger, Integra had forgotten to keep quiet and strictly observe the situation on the other side. She had this strong gut feeling that pretty soon Alucard would boil over and start handing out livers and intestines to the willing participants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door creaked open, admitting someone. Glancing up, Seras' body shrank back against the wall as she saw the images of Alucard and Integra coming towards her. Shakily, she stood to her feet, her legs protesting the sudden weight thrust on them.

"Go away. Please, go away. I can't take anymore!"

The tears she'd swore that would never fall again fell despite her heart and head's wishes. She watched as her lover swept his master into a passionate embrace. The fire sparking out to burn them both.

He'd taken control of her mouth, tongue slipping in to dominate his partner's moaning, wet mouth. His hands wrapped up possessively in her long, blond locks, twisting them until she cried out in pain and pleasure.

Breaking their shared, lusty moment, Alucard hissed at Seras, "See what you're missing? If only you'd have given yourself to me as I ordered. You wouldn't be lonely. Your body would burn under my touch. Your body would crave my touch and no other could give you the pleasure that I can."

Nodding his head towards Integra, "Now, you'll see her getting everything you could've. She'll be everything you can't. She'll be, " his eyes glittered along with his vocal cruelty, "my queen", he finished.

The pair went back to making out in front of her, and he suddenly bit down into Integra's neck taking his time with drinking from her. The woman in her pleasure and ecstasy moaned his name, Alucard's name.

Seras looked away, her body and soul disgusted, hurt and broken. She couldn't bear to watch as her lover took someone else in this manner. Fate was laughing at her! She could hear it's echoing strains of spite playing in her mind. I just want to die, she thought. Then everything would be better. Everything would be fine.

"No, everything wouldn't be fine, Seras. Hold on. I'm coming for you!"

A dark voice broke the cacophony continuously replaying in her head. The silken tones inspired patience and impatience simultaneously.

"Alucard?"

"I'm here."

The real Alucard turned to the side to tell Integra to wait where she was, but the stubborn woman was gone. He already knew where she'd gone. She'd enter the room before him, but he'd be damned if her entrance was better than his!

Summoning all his dark hell magic to accompany his furious temper, Alucard raised his right hand, palm spread out vertically at the mirror impeding his way. Lines cracked along its surface. The lines appeared as a spider's web spreading out to cover the mirror in its entirety.

Giving in to the pressure caused by Alucard, the cracks in the large observation mirror splintered and then shattered.

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with this big cliffy, but I haven't really done one this big in a while. Had to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoyed. Just read/review if you want more! ;) later.. nlightnd


	6. Exit the Downward Spiral

Thanx to the following who reviewed and gave me the inspiration to continue! ;) You guys are awesome!

shinjitheassassin

Koori Youkai Hime

verybigbrain

Jjvalour

Ludifer

Edowen

Lord Makura

aska19

MythStar Black Dragon

Mistress Mizu

Sublime Angel

You all wanted more...so I'm happy to oblige... I can only apologize as it took longer to update than I thought...damn writer's block!

Disclaimer: See chapter one if you wanna read this tedious, reiterative statement. :)

This chapter will contain language, violence (especially for Ludifer) haha.., Regardless, by now, most of you know what I write if not hopefully my previous warning will suffice. Enjoy!

Tears Of An Angel

Chapter 6: Exit the Downward Spiral

Glass splintered and cracked, it's jagged edges creating a spider web effect and traveling over every inch of the mirror; leaving no edge untouched. Alucard was in no mood to play around. With his narrowed, red gaze he sent an invisible field of energy towards the weakening glass; he watched as the glass exploded forwards showering the room with clear, sharp shards of all sizes.

Alucard glided easily into the room. Stepping onto the floor the sound of glass grinding on the concrete below his feet snapped Seras from her stupor.

Standing up slowly, she whispered his name, a talisman against the duo attempting to harm her. "Alucard."

Her once bright, blue eyes now dull and frightened stared at him in helplessness, tears threatening to spill.

The fake Alucard, angry with the real Integra and Alucard's intervention, waved his hand weaving a spell over the entire room. Snarling, he snapped at Seras, "See if you can determine who's the real Alucard, Seras!"

Her vision blurring, darkening for a few seconds, she shook her head to clear them, hopefully. Glancing up, her blue eyes bulged, again filling with tears. In her line of sight there were a pair of Alucard's holding a pair of Integra's. Despair had never felt more real. To have her knight in shining armor in the same room; unable to determine where or which one he was. What to do?

Alucard and Integra laughed at her, the grating sound teased and haunted her. Their voices incessantly droning inside her head, a buzzing that grew louder and louder. The noise level increased, head spinning until she could no longer take it The room spun faster, flesh colored faces melted into the next; she couldn't tell who was real or who was the pretender.

"Stop it", she yelled; clapping her hands over sensitive ears, she screamed, "Stop it! Please, just stop!"

The real Alucard stood still, seething at Seras' mistreatment and torture. He waited patiently as the true Integra made her way to his side. "What are your orders, my master?"

Cold, steel eyes met his raging, crimson ones. "I'll go to Seras while you tear this insignificant whelp to pieces! I weary of his antics already."

"As do I", he ground out the words between his fangs, teeth grinding with his fury.

Integra kneeled next to Seras who was quietly singing. The shock was twisting her mind, the fake couple facing her oldest friend, and weapon, had twisted her. Would she break free from their sadistic hold?

"Seras?" Lightly shaking her shoulder, Integra frowned at the shadows in her eyes, the palor of her skin was heartbreaking to say the least. She was the epitome of a darkly, tortured soul. Listening to the song, Integra was hauntingly enraptured by the familiar piece.

"_Little girl in darkness wakes,_

_Begging shadows not to take,_

_All that's precious in her eyes,_

_Things hidden through disguise._

_Only the Lord of Darkness,_

_Whose heart is made of ice,_

_Compels her to surrender,_

_Ending his seductive torture._

_Eventually giving in,_

_Reveling in her greatest sin,_

_Lost in what things seemed,_

_She became his queen._

_For her, all is lost,_

_The morning sun, the winter's frost,_

_All beyond her reach,_

_Cold and shadows beckon and beseech._

_Return from that which made you weak,_

_Little one, nevermore good and light to seek,_

_It will only pain you to remember, to speak,_

_Forget the past; define the uncertain present._

_Little girl in darkness wakes,_

_Laying still as shadows take,_

_All that's precious in her eyes,_

_Things once hidden in disguise."_

Integra's eyes widened, and she gasped. She couldn't escape that damned song! Her father had taught it, sang it, to her ensuring she knew the true meaning behind the words. Where had Seras learned it?

Alucard heard Seras' song and inwardly flinched. That song had been meant to protect Integra from him. And now that his future queen was singing it, the words hurt him more than any physical wound ever inflicted on his being. Where had she heard it? More importantly, who placed it in her head?

Suddenly, the fake Alucard shot forward as did the real one. Alucard faded; turned to inky shadows as hi enemy's stake passed through him. That was close! Something about this vampire felt familiar, but whoever it was refused to show his real identity. That in itself tipped the ancient vampire off that it was someone he knew, someone he'd probably pissed off in another life.

Using his shadow form, Hellsing's hunter swiftly moved, his skilled, pale hands impaling his adversary's abdomen. Blood spurted from the back of the grotesque wound. Alucard watched in twisted delight as his enemy's wound slowly came back together, regenerating as if never injured.

"This will be more fun than anticipated! I've longed for a challenge for so long!" He roared in eagerness, his dark voice startling both Integra and Seras, who'd been singing that infernal song, immersed within a darkened reverie.

Seras, her confused, shaky voice still singing softly, her petite tank top and pants clad form rocking back and forth, her sanity hanging by a frayed thread. A thread which threatened to break with the minutest effort.

As she moved to and fro, Seras called for Alucard. The sound of her broken heart propelling her pain into the tense atmosphere. "Alucard, where are you? I need you." She repeated it over and over. A plea. A summons.

"Seras! Snap out of it!" Integra's harsh voice cut through her chanting and rocking; looking up at her through puzzled, blue eyes. "Seras, these things in your mind aren't real. Alucard and I are both here." Her eyes softened as she said, "We're here to help you. Now, get up and get moving. We've got to get you out of here."

Integra pulled a sword from inside her suit jacket, hidden especially for an occasion such as this. Using her free hand to help Seras, shakily, to her feet, she urged her to stay behind her as she cleared a path.

Alucard whipped out Casul and Jackal, who ached to be discharged. It had been some time since they'd been properly exercised and they were ready to do their master's bidding. Cocking the hammers on the pistols, Alucard prepared to fire and amazement flashed in his hard eyes as the male vampire he faced pulled the Integra look-a-like directly in the line of fire.

"So, you would endanger the very creature you care for", Alucard questioned softly, with a touch of anger.

The male smiled. "She means nothing to me. Her usefulness has ended; she's no longer apart of the plan." He stoked her long, blond hair. "I'll abandon her as you've abandoned those in your past, not giving a damn for any of them! Use them and leave them...isn't that what you're about? The infamous King of the vampires, Alucard. You're no better than the vermin you extinguish!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed in spite; being told he was no better than 'vermin'! This cur had balls to say that! "You'll regret those words, you've apparently lived a meaningless existence, so I'll be the merciful hunter that i am and end it for you!"

Seras could feel in her soul what her captor was up to...Alucard was going to die. She had to stop it! Taking the sword from Integra's hand, Seras pushed her gently aside; letting her move forward to hopefully save him.

Firing his gun, the bullet's trajectory flew straight and true. It went through the girl's heart killing her instantly, but the vampire vanished before it could hit him.

"Damn!" Alucard wasn't happy he missed. Apparently, he was dealing with a vamp who had studied him, knew his moves. Not good.

Abruptly, out of nowhere, a long, fleshy arm flew out of the shadows impaling Hellsing's hunter. Dark, menacing chuckles danced among the rafters.

"How do you like that, Alucard? How does it feel?"

Staying silent to discern his enemy's location, Alucard cocked his head finally finding what he searched for. Before he could react, however, he heard Integra's shout to Seras.

"No, Seras! Don't!"

Too late.

Seras ran forward. Swinging down hard with the sword, she felt as the metal sliced through flesh and bone; landing with a clink on the floor. Blood spread quickly, a darkened stain along the floor, and splashing in a macabre fashion against the white attire she wore. Her clothing appeared as a canvas painted gruesomely, red splashes against a pure, untarnished soul.

"Fuck you, you bastard! I hope you rot in hell, and I hope Alucard escorts you there personally!"

Alucard smirked as he realized Seras had returned. Her semi-catatonic state gone. Her blue eyes burned with a fury matched only by his own.

His pleasure radiated over her, washed her in it's pleasant feeling. There was no denying that Alucard was proud of her.

Seras stood still; beaming largely at her lover. Without warning a sharp object was thrust through her flesh, stabbing through vital organs to portrude out the front of her chest. She coughed and blood fell in splatters to the floor.

"Alucard..." she weakly whispered; bringing his shocked eyes to her dying body. Falling to her knees, she hissed with her hitching breath, "Kill the bastard! Make him pay!" Falling forward, her pale face met the cold stone underneath.

Integra ran to her, holding onto her until Alucard could take care of her; making things right. "Alucard, I grant you permission to release every ounce of magic and hell possible. The Cromwell Approval is in effect with no ties to bind you. Destroy him! Your master commands it!"

Alucard lifted his hands, the ceiling above them glowed red, a fierce, dark red. "With pleasure."

Stepping from the shadows, taunting the vampire with his laughter, Hellsing's enemy pushed him further. "Not this time", he spoke as he disappeared, "father."

The word father echoed in the room leaving behind three confused people. Integra's sharpe call snapped him from the shock.

"Alucard! Seras needs you."

Quickly, he appeared at her side. Alucard glanced at his master questioningly. The very thing he wanted to ask hung between them, a questiong he never before dared to ask.

Integra surprised him. "Do it, Alucard. I will grant you permission this one time seeing how much she means to you, and that she helped save your life." The usually stoic, icy woman threatened him, "I believe she can be useful, but if she attempts to feed on the populace...you'll be forced to hunt her down; eliminating her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, master."

He was grateful for her manner, this time. "Seras? Open your eyes. I need you to look at me." Alucard spoke to her, enchanting her, persuading her to follow his directions, which she did promptly.

Her voice faintly answered, "Yes, Alucard."

Crimson eyes revealing nothing, he said, "I need you to listen, carefully. You're dying...Seras. I can save you, but only if you want it. This decision can only be made by you, I won't force you. But know that should you choose this, your life as you know it will be changed forever. No trips out into the sun, and your diet will consist of blood. Your strength will increase, many more powers will develop over time, but to accompany those strengths will be weaknesses as well."

Her chest rising much slower, and with more difficulty, her breath rasped, "Do what you must, Alucard. I'm not ready to die! If it means my life has to change...then so be it! I want to continue to fight against evil, and if this is the way I must do it then I'll make the necessary sacrifices."

Alucard inclined his head in agreement with her choice. "So be it." Looking up at his master, "Integra, would you wait outside, please", he requested.

Assenting to his wish, she removed Seras' head from her lap; rising from the floor she was gone. "Good luck, my friend", came her whisper as she exited the room. "I'll be here when you need me."

Holding her delicately, Alucard grinned as he noticed her eyes were still staring at him. Silkily he said, "This is the part where you close your eyes."

Giving him a small, sincere grin, she nodded, showing her readiness, her eyes shut tight as the slight pain of the vampire's bite buried into her flesh.

Her blood, her pain, flowed into Alucard as he began the means to the beginning of her eternity. The steady thumps of her heart slowed drastically signaling the end of her life.

Slashing into his wrist, he placed it gently against her pale, lifeless lips and urged her to wake, to drink. "This is for you, Seras. My life for your life, our life. Drink and wake a changed being."

Greedily, she sucked. Her eyes opened. His powerful blood slid down her parched throat; going a small way to ease the ache, the hunger inside. Continuing to feast, Seras felt as Alucard stopped her. Disappointed, she fumed as his laughter rang in her head.

"Soon enough, dear Seras. For now, sleep." He placed a powerful command over her and not used to fighting against such a powerful will...she succumbed.

Blinking, her large, teary, blue eyes closed forever as she sank into peaceful, black oblivion.

Alucard sighed; picking her up, he left the room. Walking past his master, she picked up on the unspoken request; followed him without thinking.

This was one messed up situation. It was just plain fucked up, and she didn't know if it was fixable or not. Integra cradled her temple as her servant opened up a portal. All three of them entered, the portal closed quickly behind them.

Upon arrival back at Hellsing, Integra softly ordered Alucard, for now, to take care of Seras. "Take her downstairs, prepare her for the choice she made. I doubt she realized the full extent of the consequences enacted when she decided her fate. She'll need you." Gesturing at her office door, "I'll be in there waiting to talk with you about our latest challenger. That and why he called you father. I think we've got lots of talking to do. Get moving."

Bowing his head, he disappeared from her presence.

Reappearing in the confines of his room, he laid her gently in his red lined coffin. Looking down at her with uncharacteristic gentleness in his eyes, hands and tones, he caressed her cheek. "I hope you never come to regret what you've become Seras, for it would destroy me like nothing else."

A lone, solitary tear flowed past her lower lid, streaking down her face. Leaning forward, he licked the salty liquid from her skin. Patiently, he waited while she slept. He was anxious to see her response after being turned. He could only hope it was favorable, and that she'd never regret her request.

Figuring the best way to pass the time, he instructed Walter on the events of the evening and he immediately went to Integra's office to discuss matters at hand.

Entering from the shadows, he spoke darkly, "Alright, Integra, I'm here."

"Good. She settled?" She watched as he nodded, confirming the answer to her question. "Alright, why did that creature call you father? And I want the truth, Alucard!"

He knew there could be no lies, but honestly at this point, he wasn't certain who the male was. Thinking over his long existence he tried to remember fathering a child but nothing came...no answer. Nothing.

Suddenly pushing past a wall of blackness, stark realization hit him like a freight train. "Integra, I know who he is..." Alucard's voice died off as the memory resurfaced. A bad memory he never wanted to live again. Now, his past had once again returned to haunt him. Would it triumph this time? How could he explain it all to his master? He wondered if _he_ was alive...would _she _be alive? The thought of them made his blood pound, an icy pulse in his cold veins. Would Integra understand? More importantly would Seras? Dropping his stare to the ground, he sighed.

"Integra, he told the truth. He's my son."

A/N: There's chapter six for you guys... I know it's a cliffy and I'm sorry. It's my hope to write more sooner as I've got one last week at work before moving...I hope you liked and if you did if you'll please leave me a little review I'd appreciate it. Thanx:)


	7. Tha Angel AwakesPast Reflections

I just wanted to say thanks to the following for reviewing chapter six:

KittieEnjeru: You have no idea how great your review made me feel. I'm really happy that you've enjoyed it that much:)

hellsing vampiric angel: Your wish is my command...here's the continuation you've been looking for. :)

Star Garden: Wow! It's good to hear that you liked how I penned this version of Alucard/Seras' relationship. Didn't want there to be all smooth sailing and now there's a new wrinkle in the plot..Seras' father's gonna be pissed when he learns of her change from human to vampire. And I'll try to keep some action going in there for ya. Enjoy the update... :)

silverXphoenix: It is my hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as the mystery of events come to light, regarding Alucard and his son. Your words also warmed my heart as to how you feel about my story. If it wasn't for you and everyone else who reviewed for this chapter...I don't know how long it would've been before I continued. Enjoy the update. :)

Selene08: Would you really damn me and my cliffy's to Hades? That would mean the story would be on definite hiatus. jk... lol... Btw, thanks for making me laugh on that one! Glad to know you liked it. Here's the update and I hope you like it as well. :)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hellsing nor any of it's related characters. Nor am I making any money, whatsoever, from writing this story. If anyone wanted a more detailed disclaimer...forget it! My vampire ate it. :) lol... There will be language, possible violence and maybe a few moments of citrus between Alucard and Seras. I'll just have to see how the plot runs. Also, there's really not much action to this chapter. This is more about Seras' reaction to when she awakes a vampire and Alucard remembering his past in regards to the claim that he's a father. Next chapter will pick up with the action. I'm just giving you guys a head's up. :)

Tears of An Angel:

Chapter 7: The Angel Awakes/Past Reflections

Hungry. So very hungry.

Waking to a painful, gnawing hunger, Seras felt the burning, pulsating hunger, and thirst, assail her senses. Pain. Hunger. Thirst. These overwhelming urges pounded her parched veins, which felt dry, cracked with dehydration. She was so hungry, yet the thought of food turned her stomach and she wanted to retch. Thirst radiated, her throat dry. If she thought about water or some other liquid her stomach turned. Burning. Her veins felt on fire. Apparently her body was crying out for something, but what? A pounding headache ran through her head making her dizzy and nauseated. Trying to move left her on the verge of throwing up or passing out. Maybe for now it was best to stay silent and still. But the thought was too good to last.

Voices. Noises.

So many sounds hammered her overly sensitive hearing. Water dripping, voices whispering. She could hear them all, including the footsteps headed towards her. Seras winced as the human's beating heart grew louder, temptation calling as a siren to willing seamen. Feeling drawn to the sounds of the many pulses pounding, drumming a rhythm, magnetic, hard to ignore. She gripped the side of Alucard's coffin, gritting her teeth in unspoken and painfully acute agony.

"Miss Seras? May I come in?" A male voice called out to her. Awaiting her permission to enter, he said nothing more.

"Who's there?" She called out, curious and afraid of the person behind the voice. She felt afraid of so much. Why wasn't Alucard there to take care of her? He could easily explain her agonizing ailments. So where was he?"

"He's with Integra. Needless to say he's got quite a bit of explaining to do", the man's voice replied as if he'd been reading her mind. Stepping through the door, a thin, older gentleman with ebony colored hair pulled back into a ponytail strolled into the room carrying an ice bucket with several plastic packets inside. Placing the bucket gingerly atop the table he gave a slight bow, "I'm Walter by the way and I've been assigned to watch over you until Alucard's return. If there's anything I can do just let me know."

Her eyes large and crimson, she climbed out from the coffin. "Wait." The confusion in her voice halted his steps. "What's going on here? Why is Alucard having to explain himself? More importantly, why am I lying in a coffin, feeling so hungry and thirsty? What is this that I'm feeling? I hunger, but don't want food. I thirst, and yet I want no water. What's happening to me, Walter?"

Eyes luminous with tears she watched his face cautiously. Walter's eyes narrowed as the crimson color of her iris' faded away, leaving behind their normal blue, or so he assumed that was their natural color. Hesitantly he replied, "Miss Seras-"

"Call me Seras. Just Seras." A small grin across her lips she said, "You calling me Miss makes me feel old. No offense, Walter."

Inclining his head slightly, a sliver of light flashed across the lense of his monacle. "None taken, Seras. I think, however, that you should wait for Alucard and allow him to brief you on your situation. He is the foremost expert and can answer all your questions better than I."

"That may be, but he's not here. Frankly, I don't want to wait. I'm hungry, thirsty and confused. I need answers." Walking to his side, she flashed him a pleading, sorrowful look. "Is there anything you can tell me? Please, Walter! I have to know."

Thinking hard about a response he pondered what Alucard would say if he told her everything. More than likely, the ancient vampire would be rather pissed to say the least. Out of nowhere a solution appeared. "Seras, I'll make a compromise. I'll tell you what you've become and what I can about your hunger, but I'll leave the rest to your master."

"Master?" Boy was she perplexed now. Who the hell is her master? Did this require being someone's slave? If so, someone was in for a big surprise for she was no one's slave.

Gesturing for her to have a seat at the table, Walter pulled out her chair and pushed it up as she made herself comfortable. Handing her one of the clear packets housing a red liquid, he began his part of the deal. Seras was about to find out just what she'd become.

"Now, Seras, what I'm about to say is the truth. Don't interrupt and listen carefully. Understand?"

"I understand." She didn't fully understand yet, and with such a serious expression on Walter's face she felt it in her best interest to follow his instructions to the letter.

Integra glared stonily at her servant waiting for him to give her the answers she'd demanded. How he loved to push her buttons, and all because he knew he could do it! Crossing her arms, "Alucard, I think it's time for you to divulge some details you've purposefully avoided in revealing."

"Are you sure you want to know, master?" He smirked, flashing her a sarcastic grin that never failed to grate on her nerves. He knew he could be a pain in the ass and truthfully, he lived for it.

Rolling her eyes, "Of course I want to know. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Now tell me what's going on and I mean now!"

"Suit yourself."

Sitting down and stretching out his long, lean frame in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk; he removed his hat. She watched in morbid fascination as the unmistakable flow of his overwhelming power filled the room, his ebony locks grew before her very eyes, and the temperature of the room dropped significantly.

"I will tell you what you require, however, I ask for no interruptions until it is done."

His deep, chilled voice sent shivers down her spine. "I'll do my best, and I won't make any promises."

He answered her with a nod.

"What the hell is this", Seras questioned with disgust. The small, plastic bag dangled between her thumb and forefinger. It contained a red liquid sloshing with every move she made. She hoped it wasn't what she suspected. If so, how was she to drink it? Could she really do it?

Pity in his eyes, Walter replied, "Your nutritional requirement- blood." Walter held her gaze with his own as the expected, glazed look of shock took over.

"Blood? You mean as in the blood that vampires drink, that kind of blood?"

"Yes." Adapting a father-like mentality he explained patiently, "You are no longer the creature you once knew, my dear. You are better, stronger and faster. There is so much to learn and there'll be more than enough time to learn it all. So many strengths will be gained, but with these strengths come certain weaknesses, which includes your dietary intake. Your body cannot process human food any longer due to the many physical changes your body has sustained. You won't be able to eat or drink human food or beverages without becoming somewhat ill to your stomach, you'll need to sleep from sunup to sundown, unless a mission calls for otherwise. Last but never least, you must consume blood in order to live. Do you comprehend so far, Seras?"

Blond locks bobbed. "Walter, I can't drink blood! I can't kill someone in order for me to live!"

Disgust, fear and the pain of her humanity struck her full force. The thought of killing or feeding from a human caused her to feel others like her considered them as cattle, nothing more than a meal to fill their stomachs, leaving them behind not even deserving of a thought in regards to their safety or contribution. That was the impression she was receiving, and the more she heard the more she wondered if she'd made the right decision.

"You won't have to as we will be providing your substenance. It will always come in a bag, like this one," he gestured to the bag still held in her hand. "You won't kill unless Integra orders it, and I doubt she'll do so for a long time. If anyone needs to be eliminated Alucard takes care of the situation."

"Seras, you don't realize that you are immortal, yet you have a precarious hold on your immortality. You do what you must to survive and survive you must. Alucard didn't save you in order to lose you. Drinking blood is a small price to pay for gaining immortality. Trust me when I say that your body will adjust and eventually you'll drink it as you used to drink water or a soda."

Flashing him a disbelieving look, she observed him with distrust in her eyes. "Somehow I don't think I'm quite there yet."

Disgust, fear and the pain of her already struggling humanity kept her from believing his words. The information received from Walter made it sound like humans were cattle, nothing but a food source for their kind. Wait. Their kind? She was already thinking in the same terms as Alucard and other vampires. Was she already losing her humanity, a trait she prized rather highly in herself? Would she ever be able to adapt so readily, so easily as to feed from a mortal, giving it no further thought, along with such a casual disregard towards their gift? Just what would become of her?

"You will", he assured with a small grin. " Now tear open the pouch and bottoms up, my dear. Should you ignore the things I'm telling you, you will grow weak and one day succumb to your second, and final, death. Blood is what sustains you. This, along with your will and Alucard, himself, is what will keep you alive, so to speak."

Staring at her pale beauty he could see she still looked at the bag hesitantly, doubts encroaching on all her thoughts, pushing her further from it. It was obvious she wouldn't do it without help. So he called on the only one who could help her now. Walter felt a sense of relief and satisfaction as the voice entered his mind, telling him he would do whatever it took to help her.

Seras felt the urge to hurriedly rip the tab from the bag and drain the blood from the plastic. A voice inside her head planted images, thoughts in her mind, forcing her compliance, bending her will to his. Violently, hands trembling, she tore the tab from the bag, gulping down the contents, her face grimacing with the first taste of donated sustainance.

The thickness of it as it slid down her throat; it's coppery taste pushing her over the brink, leaving her wanting more. It may have been cold but it began the process of subduing her hunger, which by the moment led her to the path that would spiral out of her control. The sound of her feeding filled the room, amusing Walter as he observed her first feeding, and he wished that Alucard could see it for himself. She would make a formidable vampire someday, and an even greater No Life Queen when time revealed her ready.

A twinge of self-loathing tweaked her conscience. The relief that filled her upon consuming the blood was almost unimaginable, yet a small amount of sadness awakened by the abhorrent creature she'd become. Regardless, she felt no regret for Alucard saving her. She'd not been eager for death and considered herself grateful to him for bestowing this opportunity. In time she believed that any revulsion toward drinking blood would fade away, or so she hoped. At this moment, however, her body cried out for more, needed more, begged for it.

"More", she rasped, throwing the emptied bag to the side, eyes burning a darker crimson, cheeks lightly flushed with the strength of her first meal flowing in her now hydrating veins. Reaching out with a small hand she demanded more, had to have more.

Walter complied, handing her another which she emptied as quickly as the first. "Now, Seras, you must rest. Alucard will return shortly to check up on you before he retires for the day. Should you need anything use the intercom in the phone", he indicated towards the light colored phone attached to the stone wall, "to call me and I'll get whatever it is you require. And on that note I'll leave you, Seras. Good day."

She protested as he rose from his chair, crossed the room and was out the door before she knew it. "Wow! He's fast for his age!" It was unreal how spry the man seemed. A feeling struck her that there was something more to the man who'd sat with her calmly explaining a few things. A feeling that Walter could be deadly if he chose.

Exhausted, Seras climbed back into the lined coffin, satin caressing her soft skin, feelings of satisfaction and accomplishment ran through her mind as she waited for Alucard to return. Shortly her lids grew heavy, her consciousness slipped away and she fell into dream-filled sleep.

Dark, expressionless eyes watched her icy, unyielding orbs, no emotion radiated from either one. The atmosphere, dense and heavy with unspoken anticipation and dread, she swallowed and lit a cigar as he began the story, a part of his hidden past.

"Many years ago after my estrangement from God, church and my village, I traveled in the hopes of hiding my curse from those around me. I was still in Transylvania at the time and stopped at this very small village that stood far from the main roads, so I assumed I was safe for the time being. Unfortunately, I couldn't have been more wrong."

Cigar lit and held completely still before her mouth she asked, "What happened, Alucard?"

"No interruptions", he said.

"No promises, remember", she reiterated. Sometimes it felt really good to irk him as he did her, she thought with a smile.

"Touche." A knowing, wry grin touched the corners of his lips. His master had such fire. She never failed to amuse him.

Settling back into his memories he fell back into his story. "That evening as I toured the area I found a beautiful, young girl sitting next to a small stream hidden in the woods surrounding the village. She had long black hair, the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, reminiscent of a green meadow during a summer day. Skin so fair, soft to the touch, it was as if I was caressing satin. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't very short either."

"Curious as to why she was there alone, I approached her. She wasn't surprised or afraid of me finding her there. Little was said that night, but we stared at the stars and shared our similar love of night and all things dark. Immediately I was drawn to her. For some reason I couldn't walk away, and I stayed through the night's entirety ensuring she arrived home safely."

Integra listened, enraptured by the tone of his voice as he told his story. Alucard's voice so compelling, dark and spellbinding. She'd rarely viewed her servant in such light; he'd rarely blessed her with this gift. The gift of a portion of his past. Mentally she wished he'd hurry up, watching him stretch his long limbs and yawn, Integra waited impatiently for him to finish the tale. She was waiting eagerly for answers and yearned to have them- fast. Certain that he'd finish his tale sooner without interruptions, she kept her lips shut.

"Several nights the same routine occurred before I discovered her name was Elsbeth. She informed me that she came out to this particular spot every evening to escape her hellish life- her words, not mine. Her father beat her, treated her no better than a slave and had recently betrothed her to a man, more monster and inhuman than I."

"One night the two of us lost control and consummated our feelings." Crimson eyes burning feverishly with remembrance, his tone had calmed somewhat, losing it's brashness and all traces of coldness. Speaking about Elsbeth erased the hardness, the cruel nature he'd always shone, but it was too good to last. His tone reverted back into the hard, cold voice she'd always known. "Two months following I received a letter stating she'd been killed and I wasn't to pursue matters further."

Integra blurted out, "But why, Alcuard? Why had she been killed? Why were you instructed not to find the reason and person responsible for her death?" Her mind twisting in confusion she wasn't sure what to think. Had Elsbeth become pregnant with Alucard's offspring and someone discovered it, spiriting her away, allowing the child's birth before murdering the helpless woman?

Alucard's mouth curled in a sarcastic, evil smile. "I see you've come to the exact conclusion I have. There'd been no clues to her untimely death. The very last night I'd seen her, been with her, she'd been extremely sad, almost depressive. I'm certain, now, that it has to do with this young man who is without a doubt my son. His appearance, and personality, is so much like mine, not quite identical, but close enough."

Following the close of his story, crimson eyes once again turned sarcastic and taunting, his smile speaking of the cruelty that she'd come to know in him, only it'd never been pointed at her. Had Alucard known...if the truth of their suspicions had actually been carried out...he would've done anything to save Elsbeth and their child. Anything.

"You're correct in that statement, master. I would've saved them both. Only I can't go back. With all the power at my disposal that's one thing I can't do," he muttered regretfully. Standing to his feet he shrugged regretfully. "I must take my leave, Integra. Seras needs my attention. I've been gone too long, and I need to begin explaining, fully, her situation to her."

Studying him carefully, blue eyes icy again, she stated firmly, "Don't forget what I said downstairs earlier, Alucard. Should she go berserk and all control is lost and should she kill- without my authorization...it's your responsibility to hunt and eliminate her."

"I understand." He spoke lowly before fading to nothing.

It'd been some time since Walter's departure and the clutches of loneliness swooped in to capture Seras again. He'd been pretty helpful in detailing parts of her new existence, but he'd told her there were things even he didn't know and that would be left to Alucard's capable hands. So much she was unaware of, ignorant of, Alucard would correct it. Whenever he came back, that is. Surely living in the shadows couldn't be that difficult, she surmised. Living in the night wasn't that hard. Her job had entailed her working late at night, so there'd been no adjustment problem there. But when it came to the blood...she wasn't certain she could do it without help. Ever. The thought repulsed her. How could she take something from a living creature that didn't belong to her?

"Every living thing must eat to survive, Seras."

Hearing the deep, dark, comforting voice, she leaped to her feet looking for him, yet he wasn't here. Was this some sort of trick? "Alucard?" Her voice, shaky, on the verge of tears wavered as she called out to him. "Where are you? I need you."

Without warning a pair of taut arms surrounded her. "I'm here", he answered. Picking her up in his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek he told her, "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." His eyes grew serious for a moment, unlike the dancing mirth that usually burned within the crimson embers of his orbs, "One thing I can't promise, however, is that I'll always be this gentle or tender with you. Since I turned you, you're considered much like my subordinate, but that's only to teach you how to live, how to survive, and how to protect yourself. Then, once you're ready, I'll offer my blood to you to drink, freeing you to be a No Life Queen. You'll be your own master, and you'll be free to stand at my side: my equal, my bride and my love."

Still confused, Seras could feel the truth, but honestly, she was uncertain if she wanted to face certain parts of it. Deep in her heart she knew that Alucard wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't lie to her. So for now all she could is place her trust, her heart and her life in his hands.

"Wise decision."

Alucard's words echoed in her head. The joy she felt at knowing of the ability to converse with each other mentally, without speaking, added to the happiness she felt just being with him.

"Now, for your drinking problem."

Stunned, she blurted, "Drinking problem? I don't have one." Fury smoldered in her eyes at his suggestion. Drinking problem, my ass, she thought forcefully.

Lips turning into a knowing smile, his prey was trapped, Alucard nodded, contradicting her statement. "Blood. There's your drinking problem. I felt your reluctance to feed, earlier, so I sent instructions to Walter before I enticed you."

"Enticed me?" A small surge of anger welled at the thought of someone else's will being imposed over her own. "Why?"

"Had I not, you wouldn't have done it. If you ignore the needs of your body, I, as your mate will do what's needed to keep you alive. If that means forgoing your wants to provide for your needs...I'll do anything and everything necessary to ensure your survival." His eyes burned. A darker, cruel red flamed to life, protective instincts flaring. "Would you cause me to force you when it comes to sustenance? I have no desire to force you, but if you refuse then I'll be left with no choice. However, I'll do my best to make sure it's enjoyable for you."

Enjoyable? What the hell had he been smoking or drinking? How could she enjoy consuming blood?

Alucard smiled. A gesture that spoke of a challenge accepted. What had she done? She knew he'd get his way. There was no doubt that he was alpha male, he wouldn't go unchallenged for long. Damn her will and stubbornness. Those two traits never failed to get her in trouble. She had a feeling it'd only get worse with time.

Towering over her, Alucard turned her around to face him. "As for your drinking problem...I say we get started."

"I don't have one", she angrily protested, crimson eyes burning, matching his glance with one of her own. "I refuse to give in to you, Alucard."

Grinning darkly he replied, "So you say."

"So I know."

"So you say", he returned. "Are you always this stubborn?"

It was her turn to give him a knowing smile. "You bet your ass, I am."

Seductive laughter filled the chamber. " I wouldn't have you any other way, Seras."

She'd opened her mouth to retort, but his statement killed whatever she was going to say. Suddenly she was taken off guard as Alucard's cool lips touched her own. The caress, possessive, yet gentle, tugged at her heart. Her resistance lowered and the possibilities flowed.

Alucard held her tight and felt the urge to laugh as she squeaked when he lips trailed down her pale throat. Kissing and nibbling along the expanse of skin, triumph welled as she relaxed and he realized now was the perfect time. Giving the area a small lick, he struck, burying his fangs into her skin and gently sucking while wrapping her up in the enthrallment, the mystery of him.

Seras felt she'd died a second time, only now she was in heaven. There'd been a little pain, of course, but the pleasure more than made up for it. After what seemed like forever, her lover withdrew with a protest speaking her reluctance to part from such close contact with him. "Alucard-"

"You know what I want, Seras. Don't speak it. Feel it", he urged.

Knowing just what he intimated, Seras pushed back his red duster, pushed it down his arms, leaving it to fall slowly to the floor. Untying his cravat she leaned forward, kissing him with such ardor that Alucard felt a small groan escape his lips. His cravat found it's way to the stone floor and Seras began unbuttoning the multitude of buttons that adorned his shirt. Aggravated by the sheer number of them, she impatiently ripped the front of his shirt open as she increased the speed and pressure of her kiss.

Alucard was thrilled to find her such an ardent pupil. He'd been certain that he'd have to wrap her in such a web of enthrallment and seduction that she'd have no choice, no will, but she'd proved him wrong. Again. The ancient vampire could feel the twist of her lips as she smiled against his, reveling in the power she'd discovered over her lover. Feeling her tongue swirling down his neck and traveling down his chest, seduction the undoing of him, he groaned louder still as her fangs punctured him, her mouth greedily taking the blood that flowed.

The heaven that Seras felt moments earlier enveloped Alucard as his lover took her fill, yet fulfilled him in ways he'd never imagined. Soon, he stopped her and felt a sense of pride that she'd come easily to him, without a hint reservation she'd felt earlier, that her love and connection with him allowed her to mate with him in the traditional vampire way.

The moment he stopped her, a tinge of pain filled her. Why had he stopped her? Was he not happy, not satisfied? Had she done something wrong?"

He spoke. His mystical, ethereal voice filled her mind, not the room. "You've done nothing wrong, Seras, and I'm more than happy with you. I'm proud of you this night for what you've managed to overcome in such a short time. No worries", he added as his index finger covered her mouth preventing any further questions or thoughts.

Picking her up he headed towards his bed at the back of the chamber, wrought iron decorations along the frame, black silk sheets adorning the mattresses.

"You have a bed, Alucard?" Why didn't she realize it earlier. Hell, he could've laid me on that instead of leaving me in a coffin", she huffed mentally.

Laughter erupted from Alucard, causing Seras to bristle. You didn't think we'd have sex in my coffin, did you?"

The blush across her face combined with her silence told him what he already knew. She'd assumed that his coffin was the only bed he possessed. Women. Sometimes they assumed too much on too little information. But he'd correct that.

Laying her down atop the silken sheets, he smirked. "I've so much to teach you and we're going to need lots of room, which a coffin obviously doesn't afford. Besides, the night is very young and I'm eager to see what you can do", he added, a rakish gleam in his eyes.

"Get ready old man, you've got some new tricks to learn." She giggled girlishly as he frowned at her reference of "old".

"Old, huh? I'll show you old." With that said, he crawled on to the bed, his tall frame held up by his palms as he proceeded to show her several tricks in his "old" bag.

Integra frowned, wadding up the paper in her fist, fury radiating in her eyes. "Alucard hasn't found out about this yet, correct?"

"Not yet, Integra. Alucard is with Seras and hasn't had time to do his usual game of sneaking around and scaring people within an inch of their lives."

"Good." Exhaling a small plume of smoke from her cigar, her voice stopped her servant from leaving. "Walter?"

"Yes, Integra?"

"Try to keep this from him as long as possible."

"I will." Walter turned on his heel and left the room leaving behind a very agitated Integra Hellsing.

Placing the note flat on her desk and smoothing out the lines from her temper, she reread the message muttering angrily, "Bring it on then. We're ready." Shoving the note into her top desk drawer, she rose from her chair, turned off the light and sat in the darkness, preparing for the madness to come.

A/N: That's it for now. I apologize for taking so long on this update. I'll try not to take as long next time. I know this chap was fairly long, especially since I've been out of the swing of things, but the next chapter will hold action and discoveries. :) Hope you enjoyed it, at least a little bit. A smidgen maybe? See you guys next chapter.


End file.
